


A STORY WHERE TEREZI GETS FUCKED BY EVERYONE

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Cutting kink, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dual Bulges, Electricity, Filming, Force-Feeding, Hardcore, Humiliation, Lingerie, Lipstick, Marking, Milking, Mind Control, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, No Fluff, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Robot Sex, Spanking, Tentacles, Time Manipulation, Tit Torture, Totally just porn, Vibrators, Vore, Voyeurism, Watersports, Whipping, Wine, Xeno, handjob, panting fetish, spider bite fetish, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally, It's a story where Terezi sleeps with everyone (not at the same time) and takes a piece of clothing from each of them</p><p>Relationships added as chapters add on!</p><p>Totally was going to change the title but its a perfect title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a good idea, each chapter will be labelled with the character(s) with terezi :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes 69 and John's fetish for panting (due to breath)

John sat up, tugging the collar of his shirt. Before him, Terezi sat naked, grinning confidently. Her little bulge squirmed as she waited for him to make a move. John was almost naked but not quite. He refused to remove his shirt, however he had no problem stripping his pants shoes and boxers.

"Are you sure Terezi? We don't have to do this if you don't want to!" He said, chuckling. Her tentacle sort of creeped him out, yet it was strangely arousing. But he still wasn't a homosexual.

"John, I was the one who said lets fuck together!" She said, laughing.

"Alright fine but your tentacle stays out of me at all times unless it's my mouth." She giggled and sniffed up at him. He didn't care how small her tentacle was. It was smaller than his yet it felt weird.

"Alright well you can play with it too!" She grinned at him.

"It's odd, your tentacle freaks me out, but I'm kinda turned on."

"Maybe you like the tentacle but not the fact that its like my human penis!" She said, smiling.

"Maybe..." John shifted and looked down at her. "How should we do this?"

"Well mister windy man, I want to suck you off, we could just sixty nine." She suggested, playing with her hair.

"That sounds cool, let's do it, but I'm not touching your tentacle!"

"Then eat my nook out, that'd be fun for me too!~ My bulge isn't even all that sensitive!" She said with a giggle. It was mostly because she was female, and bulges on females aren't usually as sensitive as on males. But also probably how small it was or just because of who she was.

"So come closer then" John told her, moving close. "You lie back, Terezi" He told her, getting ready to get on top. She nodded and lied back, grinning as John moved to position himself on top of her. He was clearly new at this, sixty nining was not something he was used to. That was okay, she could work with this.

John lowered himself, giving Terezi his human cock, leaning past her tentacle, straight to her nook. He licks the nook lips and pushed his tongue into her nook. She opened her mouth, licking at his human bulge, giving it special treatment. It nearly scared her when it got harder, but she was fine with it after it was stiff.

Terezi lured his human bulge into her mouth, licking it more, there was definitely blood pumping into his penis, she could taste the red. John buries his tongue, lips to her nook lips as he moaned. It wasn't that different from a human vagina, besides the color of course. John moaned to her nook as she sucked him. He had never believed it was true that she was like an expert at giving oral. It was the teeth that made him skeptical.

Terezi gasped as he did, the vibrations to her sensitive nook felt great. She grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper into her mouth, encouraging him to thrust in her mouth. She was disappointed that he didn't, but it didn't matter too much. She moaned out as he worked his human tongue in her nook. It encouraged her to kick up her game a bit. She worked her tongue more, licking and sucking better. She learned not to get distracted by the color, Karkat was great practice.

This time Terezi let herself get lost in the color, paying attention to his cock, licking and sucking it like it was her whole world. He was the first one to cave in and come. She tasted the vanilla milkshake colored cum, letting it flow into her mouth. She moaned as he hit her trollian clit with his tongue, pulling her mouth off his dick to moan freely, whimpering out a bit.

John noticed the way the trollian babe had whimpered and attacked her clit with his tongue more, listening to her whimper and moan. Her walls clenched and released to his to tongue, and he pulled out, leaning back up. Terezi softly panted and John felt a bit more turned on, he loved his partners panting in pleasure, he loved panting in general, it got him off.

"How about another go?" Asked John with a weak voice. He wanted to fuck her traditionally, more importantly to listen to her pant to him.

"G-good plan John" Terezi leaned up again, wanting to catch his dick, but John pulled off her.

"No I-I meant traditional missionary position" He said, sitting back. She sniffed at him from upside down, refusing to get up.

"Tr-traditional? H-huh, missionary is traditional?" John nodded softly.

"Yeah, m-most humans do it facing each other"

"K-kinky. Tr-trolls do it from behind, m-most of the time, e-especially when it's for genetic material" John shook his head.

"I want to listen to you pant while you take my dick" He told her, blushing. She giggled cutely, smiling at him.

"Okay, sure!" She said with an open mind. She sat up and turned to him, lying back again so he could get on top.

John climbed over her, waiting, she wasn't panting anymore. He figured he'd start up and she'd be panting a lot. John smiled at her and she grinned back. He stabled his hands beside her head, slowly pushing himself into her nook. She let out a soft moan, cooing a bit.

John groaned out and slowly he began thrusting in and out of her. He worked himself into a rhythm, thrusting in deep and getting a bit faster, moaning and trying hard to get her to pant. Terezi moaned and cried out in pleasure, she quickly began panting as she moaned. John leaned down and embraced her panting. She questioned his sanity by that but she decided that a man's kinks should never be questioned, just embraced.

John panted, feeling overheated with his shirt still on. He breathed fast, using his powers to help him catch his own breath. His glasses fogged up and he continued to thrust, panting and groaning. Terezi whimpered again and cried out, moaning louder as she hit her climax. John followed her quick, pulling out of her. She panted, smiling weakly at him. She pecked his lips, letting him climbing off.

Terezi sat up, sweating heavily. John grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. She accepted them, beginning to dress.

"I had fun, John" She said as she pulled her shirt over her bra, pulling on her boxers.

"I had fun too Terezi, it was nice." He looked for his boxers, suprised not to see them. "Have you seen my boxers?" John asked, wiping his glasses of fog. She nodded as she pulled on her pants.

"I got them!" She said holding them out. John tried to snatch them but she moved them. She stood up, making him stand up too. He looked down at her, trying to grab them. She ducked and moved back, giggling. "Too late John!" She held them, running out of his room heading downstairs. She skidded to a stop in front of his dad.

"Hey Mr. Egbert! I'll be back for you later!~" She said, promptly running out of the egbert household.

 


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes a lipstick fetish, handjob and oral

Terezi puckered her lips as she applied red lipstick over them. She sat across from Rose, who was applying her signature black lipstick. Terezi rubbed her lips together, looking at Rose again.

“So you find lipstick marks over the body hot…?” She asked for what felt like the millionth time.

“Well I think making out with lipstick on is hot too.” She stated, pulling the lipstick away from her lip. Terezi shrugged her shoulders.

“Who am I to judge, I find pain hot, I’m no better.” She said, kneeling down. Rose knelt down to her.

“There’s no shame in that, a lot of people are into that.” She responded, admiring the red lipstick on the libra’s lips. It really complimented her eyes.

“Still.” Rose scooted closer to her, feeling sort of close to her seer sister.

“So you’re sure Kanaya’s okay with this?”

“Yeah, she says it’s fine since you’ll be with her sometime soon. I assume you already did John then?” Terezi nodded to her. “And Dave?” She shook her head.

“So far, in my whole life it’s just been Karkles and John. I’m going to change that with this little streak. I’m going to fuck everyone!” She said with a laugh.

“John told us he did you, not the other way around” Terezi sniffed up at her.

“He told you guys? Wow what a loser!” She said with a giggle. “Okay well fine I’m going to get fucked by everybody, then I’ll say who my favorite was!” She giggled and hugged Rose, before pulling herself back to be parallel with the Lalonde.

"You should make a sex blog, leave positive points and negative points on it. For each partner I mean." Terezi chuckled.

"That's a good idea! But let's do this first" Rose nodded, leaning in and kissing Terezi. She liked the feeling of her lipstick on Terezi's, finding her own pleasure through it. She pulled back a bit.

"Let's strip first" She suggested, pulling off her dress. Terezi nodded, taking off her shirt, reaching back and unclipping her bra, letting her breasts fall free. Rose removed her bra as Terezi stripped her pants off. Beside her right nipple, she had a tattoo, a virgo symbol.

"You really are a pretty troll" She complimented, pulling down her panties.

"I assume you're a pretty human, but I'm quite blind, but you smell pretty!" She giggled. Rose chuckled softly at that, moving close to her again. She checked out the troll babe, admiring her large mounds, her small tentacle and the rest of her luscious body.

"So shall we?" She asked before leaning closer. Rose was petite in looks, her human mounds weren't very big, but her beautiful hips made up for them. Terezi placed her hands on Rose's hips, massaging them as she kissed her again. Rose held her shoulders, kissing her deeply. Terezi leaned her back, not breaking the kiss.

Rose moved a hand to rake it in Terezi's hair. Terezi slowly kissed away from her lips, traveling down to her neck. Rose cooed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of covered lips at her sensitive neck. She mewled as Terezi travelled further down, kissing each of her pink human nipples as she did. She left lipstick marks where she kissed, knowing this was what Rose wanted.

She kissed down, licking inside her human belly button, before kissing again. Rose jumped when her tongue was in her belly button, but Terezi couldn't tell if it was a good jump or a bad one. She kissed lower, reluctantly kissing through her little pubic hair. Personally Terezi didn't mind pubic hair, except on her own body. It irritated her to have pubic hair on herself.

She found her way to Rose's vagina, kissing the lips, and moved in her trollian tongue, licking the human's pussy. Rose moaned out a bit, the lipstick was a great idea, it made it that much more enjoyable. She purred and cooed as Terezi licked her way inside and around. Her tongue was longer than her bulge and she licked deeper. She licked with the coos and mewls as incentive.

When she found Rose's g-spot, her moans grew erotically. She licked it again, Rose wrapped her legs around her head and pulled her closer, pleased so much. Terezi licked, rubbing her hips again. She was fine being forced to the human version of a nook. It wasn't a problem.

She licked deep inside her, her tongue expertly licking more. She felt Rose's walls clench and release. Terezi enjoyed the taste, it tasted slightly different, but it was still close to what John tasted like. She pulled her tongue back, pulling her head back as Rose released her head. She smiled at Rose, licking her lips, her lipstick smeared around at Rose's pussy.

"So I see hit the human clit, huh?” Terezi said with a laugh.

“What? That’s not exactly it… It was my g spot, my clit is outside…” She said, confused before remembering Kanaya. "Do trolls have them inside?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but we sort of do, I don't think they're what human females have, but it's close to as sensitive as your human clit." She said, leaning back.

"Well the clit is an unfinished penis, because humans have both when conceived. After twelve weeks the gender is decided and the penis stops growing. It's usually more sensitive." Terezi sniffed at her.

"You sure know a lot!" She said, grinning. "Kanaya said you had a tentacle fetish?" She questioned, gesturing to her tentacle. Rose smiled at her.

"No offense, but it's hardly a tentacle." She chuckled and pushed herself up, leaning her hand down to her tentacle.

"Well that's kinda rude don't you thi-ahhh" She softly moaned as Rose rubbed her tentacle, holding it in her grasps. Terezi cooed, Rose wrapping her whole hand around it, letting the feeble thing squirm in her grasp. She slowly rubbed, enjoying the helpless moans of her other seer.

Terezi gasped and cooed and moaned as her small thing wriggled in the blonde lalonde's hand. She felt weak and didn't last long. Rose held her entire tentacle, from base to tip. How could she last long.

Rose chuckled as she felt the teal genetic material in her hand, pulling it back. She licked her hand and smiled to her, supporting her before she fell back. Terezi giggled and hugged her, smiling.

"That was really nice!" She said, burying her face into her breasts. Rose blushed a bit.

"You should probably go before my Mom comes home" She said, handing Terezi her clothes.

"Do you want me to help clean up?" Rose looked around. She had cleaned up Terezi's cum.

"No it's fine, just go before she comes back" Terezi nodded and dressed, grabbing up Rose's bra. She pulled on her pants, smiling.

"I had a lot of fun!" She said as she headed to the door. Rose was cleaning her own mess. She looked up.

"I did to- wait, Terezi that's my bra" She said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep it, bye Rose!~" She said, leaving quickly. Rose knelt at her stain, sighing.

 **  
**"There goes my bra."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a blog for this, simply because it looked nice :3  
> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/  
> 


	3. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has a dog dick, Doggy style, quite rough

Terezi knocked on Jade's bedroom door. She stood naked, her big breasts and small tentacle hanging out. Jade had told her to come naked; saying it'd be more fun. Jade threw open her door grinning. She stood in front of Terezi, also naked.

"Hey Terezi!" Jade greeted, looking over Terezi's body. Terezi sniffed at Jade, checking her out. Her breasts were big and perky, not as big as Terezi's, but they were still beautiful. Her hips weren't curved well. Terezi's nose hooked at the scent of Jade's penis. Terezi was confused by it, she was sure human females didn't have them.

"Hiya Jade!" Said the shorter girl, admiring the size of the girl's dick. She was still bigger than Terezi.

"Do you like it? You certainly are interested in it!" She said, giggling, her ears flickering in happiness. Terezi turned teal, turning her head. Truthfully, she did want to be fucked by it.

"It's... o-ok." She said, trying to act like she hadn't checked it out. "So I bet you'll want me to fuck you, right?" She asked, tilting her head up. "I'd be really sweet, loving and gentle, I promise!" She said, assuming Jade to be vanilla. Jade laughed softly and took her hand, leading her into her bedroom.

"How vanilla do you think I am! Clearly I'm going to top, I mean come on, I'm part dog! I already have it well planned out!" She said, smiling wide.

"You do? Care to tell me your plans?" She asked.

"Alright, let's see, well I've decided I'm going to, obviously, take you doggie style, I'm going to be a big doggie. I know you're gonna have kitty sex, so I'm going to show you how a dog does it!" She laughed a bit, smiling. "It'll be on my bed so it'll be a nice soft place, especially since you'll be sore after!" She said cockily.

"My my my, sounds like I'm in for a fun time!" She said with a giggle and grin, sitting on the bed. It was soft, softer than she had thought.

"I might break you tonight~" She said, laughing. "Actually, I'll try to break you!~" She told her, winking. Terezi blushed, hugging Jade.

"You're the best!" She said, licking her face. Jade chuckled and moved the libra back a bit.

"Do you want my cock bigger? Smaller? Or is it good?" She asked, gesturing to her humany bulge. Terezi inhaled another whiff of it. White fur around the base, probably from Bec.

"What do you mean?" Terezi questioned, curious.

"Well, as a Witch of Space, I can change the size of things. Things including my dick" She explained. "I don't usually do it, my whole body is original to the size right now. But I can make my cock bigger if you want." Terezi sniffed again, thinking.

"Maybe just a bit bigger?~" Terezi suggested, moving her hand to rub Jade's dick. She cooed out and enlarged her dick just a bit more. She swatted away Terezi's hand, ready to make her move.

"Stop, I'm ready. Let's see, get on your hands and knees. You can tell me if I need to slow down or speed up."

"Alright alright!" She said, getting on her hands and knees. "Don't go too slow or soft!" She said, giggling. Terezi squeaked as Jade climbed over her. It took her a second, before being used to Jade over her.

Jade slowly pushed her penis into Terezi's nook, placing her hands on Terezi's hips. Jade leaned in, gently blowing air over Terezi's air, making the troll shiver a bit. Jade had always wanted to see a troll weak, this could be her chance!

"You better grip the sheets, Terezi" She warned her, readying herself. Terezi laughed and gripped them, she doubted she'd need to. Jade smirked and laughed a little evilly, beginning to thrust. Terezi moaned out a bit in pleasure. Slowly Jade thrusted deeper, working her way faster.

As she got faster, Terezi moaned louder, gripping the sheets more, gasping at the pleasure, enjoying the bigger, human cock plowing and pounding her nook, mercilessly. She cried out in pleasure, it was encouraged by Jade's moans in pleasure.

Terezi could feel herself close to her climax, biting her lip. She didn't want to come yet, she was enjoying it too much, she wanted it to last longer, no, she NEEDED it to last longer. She whimpered out, pushing herself.

Jade moved her hands, finding Terezi's mounds. She grabbed them, giving a gentle squeeze. Terezi moaned loudly, orgasming against her will. She tried so hard to hold it, yet she released so easily. Jade came into her nook, laughing at how weak Terezi looked. She held the sheets tightly, shook in pleasure, and looked positively used.

Terezi made no move, neither did Jade. She knew, for most people she banged, they always begged for more. Terezi would be no different. She'd take that troll again, she wasn't done with her yet.

"D-Do me again, pl-please! I-It was amazing, I-I'll do anything Jade!" She begged out, leaning herself up. She needed to feel that alive again. Jade smirked. She hit her mark, a troll begging to be fucked. Even better a troll who had thought she was a vanilla, submissive girl.

"Hmmm maybe..." She said teasingly. She noticed how the troll was digging her nails even deeper in the mattress. She was weak and heavily needy. She needed Jade. Jade watched her, embracing her need. It was too much for her. Jade almost felt bad for the girl. She was craving the thrust of the witch. It was like she cast a spell on the seer. A horny, needy spell on a little seer.

"Please!!! Jade please!!! I need it!!!" She begged out, whimpering in need. She was relieved as Jade began moving again. She moaned out, until Jade gripped the back of her head, pushing it into the sheets. She really did not care, she was head over heels in pleasure. She moaned harder into the sheets, feeling the fur from the base of her raging cock, pumping fast in the troll.

She cried and moaned out in pleasure, she had never felt something so intense. Except maybe one time when Karkat fucked her with a dildo and his tentacle. She couldn't walk for three days. Jade moaned at the pleasure, but also enjoying the view of the girl beneath her, writhing and whimpering. Jade fondled her a breast with one hand, watching the girl cry and whimper under her, weak.

Jade leaned down, licking at her neck. She nibbled softly, licking and kissing it. Her soft treatment to the neck, almost entirely opposite. Terezi squirmed and struggled, feeling herself close once again. She held herself with pride, wanting to milk the pleasure. She moaned and cried as she felt Jade grow in speed.

Her lip quivered, feeling herself hit her climax, a heavy and intense climax, nearly forcing her into unconsciousness. This wouldn't work, how would she make her mistake with Jade's shirt?

Jade orgasmed in the troll's nook, slowly pulling out. Jade smiled, plopping beside Terezi, not worrying about the mess.

"Wow that was amazing~" She said, watching Terezi relax and slump down. Jade smiled and pulled her close. A cute girly sleepover could be nice.

"G-God that was great" Terezi said, nuzzling to the human. The red scent comforted the panting weak troll, the troll who felt absolutely pushed to her limit, or well fucked.

"Spend the night with me, you're a bit weak!" She said with a soft chuckle.

"Hey can I have a shirt tomorrow? One of yours?" Jade nodded.

"Sure~ Now get some rest, you look exhausted." Terezi smiled and nuzzled close, sleeping with her dog like human.

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/


	4. Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia wields her whip on a restrained Terezi,

Terezi hugged Pyralspite, smiling at Aradia. They were both perfectly aware they would have sex tonight. Aradia held a soft, cute ram from grubhood, one that had been destroyed at her death. After she lived again she went back to a doomed timeline and stole the ram.

"So Aradia, tell me, what are you into?" She asked, smiling cutely.

"Hm... Well I guess it's kind of obvious, but I enjoy whipping, and I guess I enjoy something... else, or being something else." Terezi crooked her head a bit. She was very curious.

"Tell me!" She pushed, grinning at Aradia. The low blood sighed.

"You would be creeped out." She told her, raking a hand through her hair.

"No I wouldn't! I would probably do it! I just don't want piercings or tattoos, well I mean maybe a tattoo for my matesprit, depending on what it is."

"Wow really? Even if it was a stupid torturous thing, like actual torture, not sexual torture" Terezi chuckled.

"Well if you're into that kind of thing..." She laughed.

"No no! I'm not! Listen..." Aradia was clearly nervous. "I want to be the dominatrix here. I want to sort of" Terezi giggled and held a finger to Aradia's lips.

"You want to make me your bitch for the day! Well miss Megido if you want to do that, then looks like you got quite a work cut out for you!" She laughed again. She received a slap to the face.

"Owww! What the hell!" She asked, growling a bit.

"Shut up bitch" She commanded, it was almost like something twisted in her. Terezi gasped, excited.

"Ooh yes mistress!" She said, grinning wide.

"Officer Pyrope, we've found the lies you threw around. Foolish girl, you told us you were double crossing the law. How could you double cross me. We were girls together, we grew up together. You bitch.” She sounded harsh, clearly she was putting herself in character. Terezi smiled a bit, realizing it was roleplay.

"What are you talking about, I would never betray my best partner." She crossed her arms, dropping Pyralspite.

"I have the evidence, bitch" Aradia grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Hey wait a minute!" She received a sharp blow to the head. She squeaked and let Aradia pull her.

"We're going to my torture chamber." She told her, bringing her up to her respiteblock. She held Terezi's wrist as she cleared her desk, setting her husktop to the side. She flipped the desk over, a leather strap attached to the table was in place.

"Surely you wouldn't put a lady in that." She stated, curious.

"We both know you aren't a fucking lady. Now strip for me, whore." Terezi laughed and slowly did as Aradia said. It's not like it was because Aradia said to, but hey if she was gonna get a fucking, she'd have to listen to the girl.

"Good. Now." She grabbed her wrist again and forced her to lie her front on the table. Terezi growled and hissed, trying to get into character the best she could. Aradia leaned and grabbed the leather strap, strapping her hands to the table. Terezi squirmed, practically putting on a show for Aradia.

She strapped it tight, slapping Terezi's ass as she stepped away. Terezi yelped at it, feeling particularly open. She heard the sound of clothes shuffling. She relaxed, jumping just a bit to the cold table as she leaned down. Her breasts touched the cold metal table, making the small girl whimper.

"It's all torture here." Aradia said, moving around past the front of the table to let the girl smell her. She grabbed a whip as Terezi smelled her outfit. It was leather and complicated. For a low blood she was quite fond of leather...

"I expected no le- mph!" She was cut off as Aradia forced a ball gag into her mouth. What was torture without taking a yapping girl's mouth out? Aradia watched the girl try to push it off and muffle out her words. Aradia moved back around her, watching her hold up her ass in the air. It just stuck in the air like a treat for her.

Aradia kneeled down to her ankles, putting her whip down. "Oh, these could prove troublesome." She grabbed her left ankle, grabbing some rope and tying Terezi's ankle to the desk leg. She repeated with her right ankle, grabbing up her whip and stepping back.

"Listen bitch. You double crossed me. You're going to get punished." She cracked the whip at her ass. Terezi yelped out again, it felt good, but painful. She shook her ass a bit, it felt odd. "Stop moving" She said, cracking the whip again. It lashed her ass leaving a sting. She whimpered a cry, keeping her ass from moving. Aradia smirked, cracking her whip, letting it mark across her ass.

The sound of her temporal bitch crying out was hot for her. She whipped her again, forming a pattern of whip, wait, whip, wait. She continued to do as she enjoyed the sight. This was better than beating Vriska's blue ass to death. Several times the whip hit her nook, she was so hot for this. She let out a finisher, sloppily whipping her ass, over and over with no rest. When she's done, an A is marked on each cheek, and she finally stopped whipping. Terezi panted to the ball gag, she had taken such a whipping.

For the first time in a few weeks, Terezi's ass was sore. It was as sore as the one time Karkat fucked her ass raw. That was a fun time. She heard the sound leather shifting, she turned her head to get a sniff. Aradia let out her bulge. She turned her head forward, excited to feel her bulge. She could hear the steps, counting them and hearing the steps. Aradia stopped before her, letting her bulge tangle with Terezi's little one. She cooed as it did, coiling around it. Aradia groaned, pulling her bulge away, moving and pushing it into Terezi's nook, enjoying the cries of Terezi.

Aradia moved her whip, thinking. She spat on the handle, gently pushing it into Terezi's arse. She was heavily into her dominatrix mission. Terezi moaned, squirming a bit. Aradia slapped her ass, beginning to thrust. It wasn’t a very wide bulge, but it was nice and long.

Aradia worked her long bulge, in and out, in and out, making herself a tempo, only breaking it to keep Terezi on her toes. Aradia was a girl fond of patterns, she was an old fashioned girl. Terezi could barely handle herself long. She was on the edge, the pain wrecking through her ass caused her so much pleasure, she loved the feeling of her ass, stinging. She enjoyed pain so much, it was hard to hold out. She had no idea Aradia was close too. The patterns were nice, the whipping was hot, and Terezi took the whipping so well. But as a dominatrix, it would look bad to be the first to come.

She thrusted deeper into Terezi, determined to play her until she came. She was not going to be the first to release. Terezi bit her lip, struggling and squirming it what ways she could, holding herself together for barely a minute. She orgasmed hard, whimpering and grunting in pleasure. Aradia sighed and pulled out as she hit her climax.

Aradia took a second to admire Terezi’s tied, panting form. It wasn’t hot because it was her friend so much, but because the positioning was hot, her nook and ass hung out for the world to see, not only that but she was open, exposed, free to anything. Aradia untied her, letting the poor whipped girl up. She stayed for a moment before leaning up.

“Oh god, why don’t I get whipped more!” She said, stretching a bit.

“Just don’t sit on your ass for maybe a few hours. Then it should be fine.” She smiled at Terezi.

“Okay, I didn’t expect it to be that fun!” She planted a smooch on her cheek. “I definitely have to come here to you again sometime!” Aradia’s smile grew.

“Well, you can stay as long as you want, but I have something I was working on.” She said softly.

“I should be going, don’t worry.” She said, looking around for her clothes. She snatched up Aradia’s skirt, before dressing herself. She grinned, rushing out when Aradia wasn’t looking.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/


	5. Tavros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi sucks Tavros off  
> (mostly because he sort of doesn't want to have sex with his friend, still consenual but not like 100% love)

Terezi smiled as she sniffed at Tavros. She was glad he had been healed of his lower half. To be honest she wasn't sure if a paralyzed troll could have sex at all. Dream bubbles were the perfect place to fuck him, and she found a willing Tavros!

Tavros held a content smile, just happy to assist his friend in her quest to sleep with everyone. Terezi took his hand, trying to make him feel confident with her smile alone.

"I'm thinking I'll give you a blowjob, that should suffice." She wasn't all that excited to sleep with him. She heard from her old scourge sister that he wasn't too interested in sex. Oh how Vriska would hate her. She already slept with John, now she was gonna fuck Tavros.

"That's fine, Terezi" He told his friend. He didn't really want to see his friend in dirty positions, but he wanted to make her happy and help her.

"Thanks again Tavros!" She said grinning. He nodded and pulled down his pants. A troll or human could talk about how sexy Terezi was, but she was his friend and nothing more, he found her in no way attractive or sexy. She probably was but after being friends with someone for so long, you don't see sexy. You see friend.

She came close, sniffing down. She removed his fiduspawn boxers, raising her brows. Really, fiduspawn? She smiled a bit and pulled them down. She took another whiff, enjoying the size of it. She leaned down, giving his tentacle a welcoming lick. She slowly twined her tongue with his tentacle, only slowly pulling back to embrace it in her mouth. She licked up his bulge, delicately caring for it.

Tavros groaned a small moan, enjoying it. Terezi lapped at his bulge, liking the taste of the peanut butter blooded troll. He was the taste without the sticky hard to eat texture. She lapped at it with more excitement. She enjoyed giving out blowjobs. They were like licking lollipops. She took the best care when licking and soft nibbles.

Terezi slowly nibbled very softly at it, pulling her fangs back to lick more, paying attention to the head. She listened to him moan and groan, letting him grab her horns. The ends of her lips curved up as she knew he was close. She didn't plan spending too much time with him, she knew he didn't find her attractive. That was fine, she understood.

Tavros groaned out as he climaxed, filling her mouth with his material. Terezi swallowed the peanut butter taste, slowly pulling back. She grinned lopsided at him, wiping her mouth subconsciously.

"That was fun!" She told him, folding up his pants.

"Was it? It was barely anything for you." Tavros commented, feeling a bit guilty that he didn't do anything for her.

 **  
**"It's entirely fine, I'd still say we fucked. I know you aren't interested in me, so I figured it'd be enough to just blow job you." She held his pants and stood. "And this way I can run!" She said running out. Tavros blinked and groaned, getting up.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/


	6. Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double bulge  
> Filming  
> Double penetration (first both holes, then one hole)  
> Spanking

Terezi shifted, standing at Sollux’s door. She would totally regret this, he’d hold shit over her like he usually did. She brought up her hand and knocked on the door, biting her lip. Judging by his personality, she guessed he'd top her and either tease her or get right to it. He would definitely care for her. Or at least her pleasure. She had told him she'd do almost anything for him. He'd definitely hold her to that.

Sollux opened the door, looking around before looking down at her. He smirked at her leaning down to her height. She grouched. He knew she was coming. Yet he had to make a big deal about her height. She hated him sometimes.

"Just let me in already." She pushed passed him, entering his hive. He grunted and closed the door. What a kind girl she was, just barging into his hive. She entered his living block, stopping. He came into the room next to her, standing behind her.

"So I see you're planning on recording this?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Yeah, I know you won't mind since you said you'll do anything." Terezi could hear his smirk, wishing she hadn't said she'd do anything. She mentally cursed, sighing. He moved around her, taking her hand and leading her to the camera. She once again raised her eyebrow, following his movement with her nose. He picked up the camera and fiddled with it, pointing it at her.

“Hey, hey bitch say hi, tell me why you’re here today.” He told her, still smirking. She pushed the camera out of her face.

“Shut up, you know why I’m here.” Sollux softly chuckled.

“You know this is sort of whorish for you. Is Karkat not enough for you?” She glared at him.

“You want to fuck me, AND keep that bulge of yours you’ll shut the fuck up Sollux." She said, huffing. He was just getting on her nerves.

"Can I offer the rude 'lady' a drink then?" She shook her head.

"I'm not going to get drunk." She pulled off her coat, throwing it at his couch. "I'm here for sex with you. I'm not going to get distracted, Captor." He raised an eyebrow, looking at her. He placed his camera on a tripod, looking down at the small troll. He placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to kiss her. He was one foot and eight inches taller than her. She leaned into it a bit, trying to make it so he wouldn’t have to lean so far down.

He tugged on her shirt a little, wanting to see her chest. He wanted to see just how stacked she was. He almost expected her to stuff tissues in her bra. Sure she wasn't that kind of girl but a girl her size, magically with huge tits didn't seem to fit for him. Karkat probably told her to get a bigger bra and stuff it, just to mess with him. Sure Sollux did check her out enough but still he almost couldn't believe it.

Sollux pulled her shirt up a bit, breaking the connection of their lips as he moved his hands to pull off her shirt entirely. He glanced down, almost surprised to see no tissue. He used his psionics to undo her bra, watching her breasts. Oh they were real. She caught her bra, holding it to her breasts, before realizing this was part of sex. She didn't process the sex part right away.

Terezi pulled her bra away, letting it fall to her side. She wanted to see the hacker's body. She pulled at his shirt, physically telling him to take it off. He pushed her hands back and leaned down to nip her cheek. He kissed her ear before muttering.

"Remember who's going to be in control here." He told her. She licked his cheek, almost telling him it was okay. He wanted to see the rest of her. It was going to piss Karkat off that he was going to fuck her. He unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down. He buckled his thumbs in her boxers, pushing them down with. He worked on pulling off his own clothes as she kicked out her pants, pushing them aside, sniffing to the camera. She smelled the blinking red of the recording light.

"Come here, small bulge." He commanded. She turned her head, smelling his dual bulges. She came toward him, curious.

"I can't believe you actually have two bulges!" She chuckled, she hadn't actually expected that to be a real thing. She expected him to have lied about them.

"Calm down boys it's just a crazy justice loving bitch." He told his bulges, patting one.

"Justice is amazing, shut up" He wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her to his body, watching her squirm for a moment.

"Hey what size are your boobs? Kk said they're like D or something." He asked, looking at them.

"They're DD and he knows it!" She puffed out her cheeks. He was always pretending to forget, just to hear her say they were. And now he got Sollux to do it?!

"They'll go great with my double Ds." He said, gesturing to his twin bulges. She rolled her eyes. He was being way too cocky lately.

"I bet you need a real man. Not a fake one like kk." He told her, chuckling. "A man who takes charge of a woman like you." He wasn't serious of course, but it could help for the moment. "Or at least someone who can satisfy you, but I'm not even sure if I can do that. You're the one whoring herself out to everyone she knows." Terezi puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm setting a record!" It was true, she heard the current record was twenty four, set by Damara Megido. He continued to hold her close.

"You just want to get fucked by everyone. Admit it. You just want to get topped and fucked by everyone. Say it." He looked down at her, raising a brow.

"W-what? No way that's a lie!" He worked his psionics to pull her off him and hold her arms over her head.

"You can't lie to me." She squirmed a bit. His psionics were strong. She grunted as he stared at her.

"Okay! Okay! I want to get fucked by them allll!" She said, whimpering. The longer she held out, the higher he forced her arms up. He released her arms, wrapping his arms around her body. He lifted her up, carrying her to his couch. He set her so she sat on her knees, seating himself next to her. He tilted the camera up with his psionics, smirking.

"You're a jerk you know that?" He rolled his eyes. She spat at him, half playfully. He glared at her, concealed by his glasses. He grabbed her and lied her across his lap. She yelped in surprise as he laid her on her stomach. He raised his hand and spanked her bare ass, listening to a cry.

"Say you're sorry bitch." Sollux told her, digging in his fingertips.

"F-Fuck you Sollux" Terezi muttered out. He spanked her ass again, spanking a few times before digging in his nails.

"Say it." She shook her head. He spank her again, spanking until her ass was a raw teal color. He didn't offer her to say it again, he just wound his hand back and spanked over again. Bragging rights to his friend. He was gonna tell him how he spanked her like his bitch, then fucked her into the ground. As Sollux's hand begun to sting, he stopped for a minute, his plan was painful.

"I-I'm sorry." Terezi's ass was a dark teal color, pained from the spanking. He nodded and released her. She hesitated but slid off his lap, getting on her knees and hovering her ass so she wouldn't be in pain.

“Will you be good?” He asked her, watching the libra bite her lip.

“Y-Yes.” He slid off the couch, tilting his camera down with his psionics. He wrapped his arm around her. "Traditional style. Get down." He commanded, leaning back. She moved a bit, kneeling and getting on her hands and knees.

Sollux knelt up, shuffling behind her. He slowly leaned over her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to his body. He slowly slid one tentacle into her nook, sliding his other into her ass. She bit her lip as he did; she figured he'd push them both into her. She wasn't stupid.

Sollux licked her ear, letting the girl adjust to the double penetration. She gulped and nodded to him when she finished adjusting, signalling him to continue. He slowly began to thrust, unable to actually only have one move. He held her waist tightly, thrusting himself into her, hoping not to break her. She let out a long, drawn out moan, enjoying it. If all Captors had two bulges, she sure would enjoy them on a great level, maybe on a higher level than the Vantas'. No way, their blood was such a divine taste/smell.

Sollux moved his hands upward, grabbing Terezi’s breasts. He gave her big mounds a squeeze, thrusting himself into her a bit more. She moaned out, gripping at the carpet. He wasn’t going to give her mercy, she was his friend’s girl, like hell he’d lighten up for her. She moaned out a loud moan, she wasn’t exactly used to double penetration. Well she was, but she wasn’t used to both her holes being actively fucked.

Usually Terezi would have her nook fucked with a buttplug, or a dildo in with her ass being plowed. It was like heaven, the way they moved together, the fast pace of fucking, she was loving it fully. Not only was the sex incredible, but the way Sollux held her breasts, fondling them, rubbing his palms over her sensitive nipples, she couldn't help it, she was weak to the feeling of a Captor taking control of her body.

Sollux used his psionics to move the camera off the tripod, bringing it down. He maneuvered it beneath her chest, getting an active shot of her breasts, squishing them in a way that would look best for the camera. In turn it caused Terezi to start breathing faster, close already.

Sollux moved the camera lower on Terezi body, delivering a deadly blow, a deeper, harder thrust. It sent her over the edge, forcing her to orgasm for his camera. Her front half collapsed downward, only supported by his hands still at her breasts. Her knees shook as she felt weaker down there, her back half fully supported up by his impressive double dicks. He smirked cockily, thrusting a couple times before releasing his own load.

Sollux used his psionics to move the camera back to the tripod, pulling himself out of Terezi. Her lower half slowly slipped down, her support gone. He lifted her by the chest, pulling her to lean back on his body. He kneeled with her panting against his body. He panted, only lighter; he wasn't done with her. He wasn't going to let her go that easy.

"S-Sollux that was gr-gre-" He slid his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Sh, we're not done yet. Just recover a moment. Then we'll continue." She gave a slight nod, just panting and sweating against him. He patted her cheek softly, he might be a tough, dominant top, but he did care for his partners. He stroked her cheek, softly, admiring her looks

"I-I'm good now" She told him, her panting slowing down. He lied back, bringing her with him.

"Will you ride me?" He asked her, looking up at her.

"Y-Yeah I do owe you." She told him, moving herself so she was just by his bulges. She pulled herself up a bit, slowly pushing her nook around one of his bulges. She moaned softly, slowly beginning to ride him. He used his psionics again, bringing his husktop behind her, working on some coding as she rode him.

Terezi leaned down as she did, wanting to meet his lips. She took a whiff of Sollux as she did, smelling a reflection in his glasses. She turned her head fast, seeing his husktop and keys being typed. He was coding behind her back! How could he?!

"You're coding behind my back?! You're not even paying attention to me?!" She growled loud, pulling herself off him. Sollux was unphased, in fact he just continued his coding. She grasped his wrists, gasping at his action. He flipped them around so he was on top of her. He set his husktop down, using his hands to pin her wrists to the ground.

"I told you. I'm in charge. Don't you fucking yell at me." He flipped her around and rammed both his bulges deep into her nook, earning a cry from her. He glared, his psionics sparking her back. Sollux put his powers to work, opening a drawer all the way from his respiteblock, bringing a buttplug and remote to his hands. He grasped it, prepping. He had to make it go all the way. He glared down at her, shoving in the buttplug.

Terezi gasped out a whimper, shaking. Sollux flipped on the switch, smirking. Punishment for a bitch. Terezi gripped the floor, her lower half was being put to the test. Sollux pushed her front half down, asserting himself to her.

"Now, you're not to remove this buttplug for three days. If you do, this happens." He pulled a bit at her buttplug, forcing it to vibrate inside her ass. She squirmed and shook a bit, fully at his mercy.

"But I'm still not done with you." He rammed his bulges into her nook hard, trying to push her limits, but not break them. He held her hips, bringing his husktop to rest on her back as he thrusted. “See, I can code and still please you, you whore.” He said as he continued his virus. She growled, quickly whimpering as he thrusted. She wanted to fight him back and pay attention to her, but she was in no position to make it happen, she was at HIS mercy, if she stopped it, he could easily just tell her to get out.

"F-Fine!" She said, shaking under him. She hated his power over her, but at the same time she loved his sex. He thrusted deeper as he continued. He was almost done with his virus, which meant his time with her was coming to a close. Sollux thrusted harder as he typed the last line. She moaned out loud, whimpering and crying in pleasure. He moved a hand to hold her stomach, trying to keep her up so his laptop wouldn't fall off.

Sollux finished his coding, moving his laptop to the couch before moving himself fully over her, moving his hands to her nipples, pinching and twisting as he thrusted deep into her. She cried out, shaking again. She was close. Sollux twisted her nipples a bit further, pulling all the way out and ramming himself into her. She screamed of pleasure, orgasming almost instantly. He gave a couple more thrusts, before hitting his own climax. He rode it out blissfully, patting her hip. He pulled himself out, releasing her body. She slid down, gasping and panting.

"I see why kk isn't as stressed as he used to be. You're a good stress relief." He grabbed her bra, gathering up his clothes. "I'm going to keep this. You can show yourself out Tz, I'm too tired to stay out here with you." He took his clothes and her bra with him, closing and locking his door. Terezi pushed herself up, wobbling a bit. She pulled on her boxers and pants, looking for her missing bra. She grabbed her shirt and sighed, giving up on it.

 **  
**Terezi pushed open the door, exiting his hive. She had to admit. She did have fun, Sollux knew how to please a woman.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/  
> You can totally start sending things you'd want to see or suggest to me what she could do with future characters (I have a rough outline of what she's gonna do, but I could always bend or change those)  
> But lets say... you want to see her with Equius doing ponyplay (I'm already doing that anyways)  
> You'd just send me an ask as simple as 'Equius and ponyplay' or something as complicated as 'I want her to ride Equius like a horse with a harness and actual reins and maybe a robot gets involved and they end up...' That works for me  
> You can leave me actual questions too tho like 'what do you have planned for Vriska' and I can actually write you back if you ask off anon (if you ask on anon well you'll have to see the next chapter's end notes to see your answer)


	7. Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes oral and cuddlessss

Terezi unlocked Karkat's door, entering his hive carelessly. She closed the door, sniffing about. She heard a shift upstairs, making her way to Karkat. He sat at his computer, most likely still blowing up at Sollux for what he did to her. She took note he was shirtless. Sexy.

"Karkles" She said as she entered. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell, would you stop using that key so carelessly? And stop coming into my hive without any word of it!" She chuckled and came closer to him.

"But you like it when I visit you!" She leaned down, purposely above eye level. She was trying to use her breasts to keep him from picking a fight with her.

"Terezi seriously. Why are you here?" She puffed out her lip, crossing her arms.

"I finally got the buttplug out of my ass, and that means it's your turn to give me a good fucking." She said, looking down at him. Karkat looked up at her for a second before nodding.

"Fucking finally." He stood up, looking down at her. He smooched Terezi, caressing her cheek. She kissed him back, smiling and pulling back.

"Be rough, but sweet, okay? I could use some love." He nodded to her and kissed her again, eager to see her body again. It had been too long. He moved his hands to her shirt, already wanting to pull off her shirt. He wanted to see her girls. He broke the kiss to pull it off, throwing it and kissing her again. He didn't waste time, he moved his hands back trying to unclip her bra.

Karkat broke the kiss, confused by the lack of clip. She giggled, rubbing his muscles while he rubbed his hands along the strap, hoping he'd feel it.

"Where the hell is the clip?!" He was starting to get angry. He looked at her back, seeing no clip.

"Karkles." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's a front clip." He grouched and looked at her front. There it was, taunting him. He was ready to punch a bitch. But probably not her. Karkat quickly unclipped it, pulling off her bra, staring down at her breasts. He loved boobs, they were soft and squishy, he just wanted to see them more. He cupped them, smiling down at her girls. He rubbed them softly, enjoying her mounds.

Terezi let out a moan, loving every second of it. He leaned down to smooch one, moving his hands in a bit, palms rubbing against her nipples. She moaned out louder, her nipples were sensitive. He slowly moved to play with her nipples, enjoying them more. He slowly pulled back from them, looking at her. He moved her to sit on his recuperacoon, the outside of the recuperacoon.

"Babe, I'm ready for you." He pulled down his pants and boxers, looking at her. Karkat's red bulge squirmed, wriggling in tentacle slime, wanting the warmth of her nook or mouth.

“Gimme!” She quickly got down, moving close to his tentacle. She licked the length, savoring her favorite flavor. He softly groaned, stroking her hair. She licked his tentacle like a good girl, moving closer to embrace it into her mouth. She continued to lick at his troll dick, sucking on it a bit. His bulge was like a popsicle, and she was a hot girl in need of the refreshment.

Karkat grunted as he continued to let the small girl ravage his member. He took a step back, grabbing the back of his chair to support himself. She sucked on it, licking more lovingly. She softly ran her teeth over his bulge, she could bite it off and swallow the taste if she wanted to. Of course she wouldn't; he was important to her and their friends, plus she could enjoy the taste a different time.

Terezi sucked with full power, wanting his red genetic material. Karkat groaned louder, resting his hand on her head. He was close, but she didn't need to know that. He dug his hand into her hair, pulling her off his tentacle, releasing his cum on her face. She gasped, smiling a little as he did. She began to lick at her face as she stood up.

Terezi stood up, sniffing up at Karkat. She knew he wasn't quite done with her. He sat her back down on the outside of his recuperacoon, laying her across it. She stuck out her tongue, peeling off some hair, giving him a face.

“Ewww come on Karkles!" He laughed, leaning himself over her.

"I know I know that's why you shaved your pubic hair." He looked over lower region. He smirked slightly, raising his eyebrows. She smiled, looking at him.

"Like what you see, mr. Vantas?~" She laughed out. Karkat's smirk grew.

"Most definitely." He leaned a hand down, squeezing his index finger and thumb together.

"Oh ho ho I bet the air sure hates you now!" She laughed louder. Karkat joined her in a laugh, placing his other hand on her chest, slightly pushing her down. He pulled his pinched hand back, plucking out a piece of hair she missed. She yelped, whimpering a little.

"You missed a spot~" She glared at him, biting her lip.

"Not even a warning!" She giggled again, before glaring at him more. "Now fuck me before I start growing grey hair!!!" She huffed impatiently.

"Geez alright! You put yourself out for others and you suddenly get more impatient..." She opened her mouth but before she could speak, Karkat thrusted his tentacle into her nook, silencing her words and opening up her moans. Karkat was good at teaching her to shut her mouth and enjoy the ride.

Karkat thought back to the 'love' she wanted and kissed her, thrusting himself gently. His hands reached for her tits, rubbing and fondling her girls again, quickening his pace. He kissed her with a love unmatched by some, all while he thrusted his tentadick into the sweet place she loved. She couldn't focus on the kiss, she moaned loud to his lips, panting out in pleasure.

Karkat smirked to her lips as he continued. He found it so great he could bring the great Terezi Pyrope down to a whimpering moaning bitch. It was a power thing. He loved the power he had. He pushed his tentacle against her sweet spot, moving his left hand from her boob to play with her little tentacle.

Terezi's face tinted teal, feeling loved and pleased. Karkat smiled softly, twisting her right nipple. She gasped and moaned out, releasing her cum to him, panting out. He grunted as he felt her slick genetic material around his tentacle, releasing his load, watching teal mix with red. She panted, sniffing up at her partner, hoping to read his pleasure.

Karkat moved, bringing her with. He climbed into the comforting slime of his recuperacoon, pulling her in too. She smiled and nuzzled him softly.

"Can I have a sweater?" She asked, smiling sleepily. The slime was so inviting.

 **  
**"You have like five of my sweaters, not today." He told her yawning. He glanced down at her, but she slept already. He smiled, smooching her forehead, sleeping beside her.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/  
> I editted the last chapter's end notes but i'll put it here too,
> 
> You can totally start sending things you'd want to see or suggest to me what she could do with future characters (I have a rough outline of what she's gonna do, but I could always bend or change those)  
> But lets say... you want to see her with Equius doing ponyplay (I'm already doing that anyways)  
> You'd just send me an ask as simple as 'Equius and ponyplay' or something as complicated as 'I want her to ride Equius like a horse with a harness and actual reins and maybe a robot gets involved and they end up...' That works for me  
> You can leave me actual questions too tho like 'what do you have planned for Vriska' and I can actually write you back if you ask off anon (if you ask on anon well you'll have to see the next chapter's end notes to see your answer)


	8. Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes  
> Watersport (marking)
> 
> Theres a break in the middle, after the break it does include vorarephilia, which breaks down to  
> is a paraphilia wherein an individual's sexual arousal occurs in response to a fantasy of themselves, another person or an object eating or being eaten.
> 
> its not actual eating, its a roleplay eating via trollian  
> Just giving a heads up

Terezi sat outside Nepeta's cave, humming. She wore her favorite red dragon cape, smiling. She held her phone, messaging the feline.

GC: SO YOU W4NT M3 TO DO WH4T?

AC: :33 < Purrezi! All I n33d mew to do is walk in naked!

GC: BUT WH4TS GO1NG TO H4PP3N?

AC: :33 < Mew like surprises!

GC: BUT N3P3T4!

AC: :33 < Trust me, mew'll love it, if not, I'll let mew do what mew want, okay?

GC: BUT... 4LR1GHT, SHOULD 1 JUST COM3 1N N4K3D, OR SHOULD 1 BR1NG SOM3TH1NG W1TH?

AC: :33 < No, don't furry, just enter!

GC: 1 COULD BR1NG MY DR4GON C4P3?

AC: :33 < Even better! And thank you, this is something I've always wanted to do with someone.

GC: TH3N 1'LL DO 1T!

AC: :33 < Yay! Thank mew Purrezi! Meow!

AC: :33 < *Ac uses her sw33t enticing charms to lure a sw33t dragon to her cave* Hey ms. Dragon, enter my cave, take a load off~

GC: *GC LOOKS 4T TH3 C4V3 C4UT1ONLY B3FOR3 D3C1D1NG SH3'S 4 B1G DR4GON, SH3 C4N H4NDL3 H3RS3LF* P3RH4PS 1 W1LL, 4 DR4GON DO3S GROW T1R3D...

Terezi untied her cape, letting it fall. She pulled off her shirt, pulling down her pants. Someone would be lucky to find her clothes here. But hey she loved her friend. She unclipped her red dragon bra, pulling it off as she slid down her matching dragon panties. She piled them on top of her other clothes, pulling up her dragon cape. She tied it around her neck, pulling up her hood.

Terezi entered the cave, tilting her head. She walked through, sniffing. She smiled at the scent of olives, leaning down, trying to sneak up on her. She tackled, laughing. She tilted her head, surprised. She didn't tackle Nepeta, it was just a dead animal carcass with olive green blood. She frantically turned her head both directions, sniffing for her.

Terezi backed off the carcass, heading down the hall again, keeping her nose sharp out. She sniffed more, hoping to see her. Nepeta leaped from off the top of the cave, naked, tackling Terezi down.

"Hey purrezi! What's the score now?" She asked with a small giggle.

"What a surprise Nepeta! Er I guess eight to seven, in favor of you." She chuckled softly. They kept record of who tackled who when they met up. Terezi gave Nepeta a few, purposeful, but now she was actually in the lead. "So what did you want to do then??"

"I want to pit you as my purrey, I'm the predator, that's why I had to deceive you and tackle you! I just want to play with my purrey first. Come on!" She climbed off Terezi, taking her hand and leading her to the main part of her cave. She pulled over an animal pelt, lying it down. She grabbed another pelt, pulling it over her and using it like a cape, similar to Terezi's. That one was a cat. The one lying on the ground appeared to be a spotted meowbeast.

"Go ahead! Lie down!" Nepeta laughed softly at the shorter girl, smiling.

"But you can't expect your prey to just roll over for you~" She smiled.

"But I caught mew!" She rolled her eyes. "Fiiine" She took Terezi's hand, pulling her to the pelt. She pulled her down to a lying position. Terezi laughed in a silly manner, sniffing for Nepeta. Nepeta moved around, flipping Terezi over onto her front.

"I can't wait to do this!" She said, encouraging her onto her hands and knees. Nepeta wrapped her arms around Terezi's waist, smiling.

"You're okay with this right?"

"Okay? I can't wait! This could be fun! A lot of fun!" She turned her head to her, grinning wide. Nepeta smiled and rubbed her hips, slowly, gently pushing her olive tentacle into her friend. Terezi emitted a soft moan, hoping her feline friend would enjoy it.

Nepeta mewled in pleasure, rubbing her hips in a nice way. Terezi dug her fingers into the fur pelt. Terezi gasped and leaned her body down, letting Nepeta use her like she wanted. Nepeta thrusted soft and gentle, wanting to go faster, but she respected Terezi along with her nook.

Terezi moaned out, pleased. She enjoyed the slow pace, but she could go for something just a bit harder. Sure this didn't make much sense, a cat climbing on top of and probably eating a dragon. It made no sense, but Terezi wasn't going to argue. She wanted to bottom, she just thought it was hotter than topping. The level of unpredictability of what the dom might do, she craved that. And this was what Nepeta wanted.

"Nep, could you maybe be just a bit... rougher?" She asked, smiling a little. Nepeta mewled, and began thrusting harder, just a little, progressively getting harder. Terezi ran her fingers through the fur, loving it. She brought a hand down to her own tentacle, rubbing the small appendage. She wanted to orgasm first and just stain the pelt. Actually she just couldn't get enough of it. She was like a horny slut. Terezi stroked the length of her bulge, moaning out a bit louder.

"Nepetaaaaa~" She moaned out, shaking a little. Nepeta felt her walls clench a bit, feeling the teal liquid fill around her. She mewled, pawing her hips more. She thrusted a bit, smiling at her friend. She was glad Terezi enjoyed it. She slowly pulled out, olive green oozing from her nook and tentacle.

"Oh purreziiii that was wonderfulllll~" Terezi smiled, slowly pulling herself over to look at Nepeta.

"Yeah well~ Is there anything else you want to do or try?~" She giggled softly, hugging Nepeta.

"Sort of, but it's more of a feline thing, not a purrey thing!" Nepeta smiled softly. "We don't have to, it's fine. It's sort of gross!" She mewled with a smile.

"No no! Just do it, I want to see, I told you I'd do anythinggg~" Nepeta laughed softly.

“Are mew sure?” Terezi nodded to her.

“I said anything, anything is anything!” She huffed her cheeks out. “Now come on, surprise me!”

“Mew don’t even want to know what it is?” Nepeta asked, tilting her head.

“I trust you, you wouldn’t want to like snap my neck and kill me, I trust you! Now do it before I interrogate you and make you tell me!” Nepeta blushed a bit.

“Thank mew Purrezi~” She leaned herself over the libra, aligning herself up with something. Terezi couldn’t tell what she was aligning with though. Nepeta steadied herself with a hand beside each side of her head. Nepeta licked at her face softly as a thanks, her blush darkening.

Terezi let out a soft surprised gasp, feeling a liquid over her nook. She took a whiff down, smelling lemonade. She realized what Nepeta was doing, she was peeing on her! Terezi didn’t mind actually, she was fine with pee, hell she was fine with scat but that was embarrassing, she wasn’t going to go be open about that. Watersports didn’t bother her because she didn’t taste or smell it as pee. It just smelled and tasted like lemonade. Sometime she was hoping for someone to piss in her mouth so she could have practically free lemonade. Delicious!

“I’m sorry Purrezi, a kitty likes to mark her stuff sometimes, and I don’t really have anyone to mark…” Terezi smiled.

“It’s fine, I have no problem with it~” Nepeta licked her more as the stream slowed and eventually stopped.

“Thank mew, that was nice.” Terezi giggled and hugged her friend, kissing her cheek.

“I should probably go soon, I left my clothes outside and I’m kind of too big to fit into your clothes, I don’t want them lost. Mostly because my bra and panties match, they’re dragons!” She laughed and roared playfully. Nepeta chuckled a bit.

“Alright, I understand, I’ll talk to mew when mew get home!” Terezi smiled as Nepeta climbed off her with a smile.

“Of course~ We could continue this little roleplay online you know.” Terezi smiled.

“I would love that~ See mew Terezi~ Come back some time, I’ll do better, Karkitty told me mew were a bit weak from Sollux so I went a bit easy on mew~” She winked. Terezi smirked and winked back. She reached to hug Nepeta, she was thin but buff, cute. She wasn’t tall either, taller than Terezi, but still short. Even cuter. Terezi licked her softly, leaning up and swiping Nepeta’s hat! She retreated out of the cave fast with a giggle.

Terezi skidded to a stop for her clothes, gasping as she found them missing. Instead in their place, a red g string and underneath it, a wooden board. She lifted the g string, sniffing it. It smelled dirty. She picked up the wood board, sighing as she read it. There was a rope around the top of the board, to be hung from something. ‘Slutty 8itch’ it read. Clearly Vriska’s work. She looked for her clothes, seeing them nowhere. She needed to get back to her hive. She couldn’t do that naked. She pulled on the g string with an unpleasant groan, about to pull the wood board over but she found a note.

‘Dear stupid, don’t leave your clothes lying around. You bitch! You can have them 8ack after I pound you into the ground~’ She just signed the end of the note with a <3<. Terezi groaned and crumpled up the note, tossing it aside. She growled and pulled the board over her head, using it to cover her breasts. She headed back to her hive, embarrassed.

* * *

Terezi closed the door to her hive, leaning against the door. She pulled off the sign, sitting on her chair. She sighed, sniffing her screen. Nepeta had messaged her on Trollian. She opened the chat window.

AC: *ac bats at her prey just a bit more, hungry for her meal!*

GC: VOR3? R34LLY N3P3T4?

AC: Aw come on Purreziiiii please? Mew said anything

GC: BUT 1’M NOT 3V3N TH3R3! BUT SUR3, YOU C4N~ S1NC3 YOU W4NT M3 TO B3 TH3 PR3Y ST1LL, 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO 34T M3?

AC: Of course~

GC: *GC 1S WOUND3D, SH3 H4S 4CC3PT3D H3R F4T3 TO B3 TH3 D1NN3R OF 4 F31STY F3L1N3*

AC: *ac grins and moves to her injured dinner, ready to eat* My dragony temptress! I have at last caught mew and meow, I shall do what it is I have always dreamed of!

GC: *GC L34NS UP, T1R3D* 1 SHOULDN’T H4V3 L3T MY GU4RD DOWN, NOW 1’LL P4Y W1TH MY L1F3, 1F YOU C4N C4TCH M3 4G41N! *GC TR13S TO MOV3, 4L4S, SH3 1S TOO 1NJUR3D* F1N3, JUST 34T M3 F4ST, 4ND M4K3 1T P41NL3SS!

AC: *ac laughs cutely* Purrhaps. Purrhaps I’ll eat mew mice, slow and painfully, spurring your impurrotant organs to k33p mew alive~

 

Terezi’s hand snuck down, pulling down the stupid g string. She rubbed her little bulge, moaning softly, moving her hand a bit lower to touch her wet nook. Just the taunting was affecting the troll.

GC: OH COM3 ON HOW FUN COULD TH4T B3~

GC: P3RH4PS 1F YOU SP4R3 4 DR4GON L1K3 M3, 1 COULD B3COM3 YOUR LOV3R~ *GC SCOOTS TO TH3 F3L1N3, NUZZL1NG CLOS3*

AC: *ac pushes her away, climbing on top of her, laying her strong kitty body on top of her* You can’t fool me, I just n33d to… *ac moves down, slashing gc’s hip deep and painfully, scratching her back claws into her upper back* I’ll eat your tail furst~

GC: *GC CR13S OUT 4ND WH1MP3RS, SUBM1TT1NG H3R BODY TO H3R PR3D4TOR* 4S YOU PL34S3…

AC: *ac moves and bites at her tail, ripping some flesh and chewing it thoroughly. She bites it again, tearing off more, watching the teal blood soak her cave. She finds it a delightful thing to watch!

GC: *GC CR13S 1N P41N, SH4K1NG 4ND ST4Y1NG ST1LL, L3TT1NG H3R DO 4S SH3 PL34S3S, SUR3 TH3 D4YL1GHT W1LL N3V3R B3 S33N 4G41N*

As soon as she had seen that line, Terezi slid one finger into her nook, massaging the walls with a moan. She liked this, this roleplay was becoming nice. She was glad she tried this. She would never EVER tell this to anyone, except Nepeta. But definitely not Vriska. Vriska would make them do an insect form roleplay and make Terezi play as an insect like a dragonfly or something while she was some sort of spider. She’d make Terezi get caught in a web and then end up eating her. That’d be hot sometimes but every day, it’d burn itself out.

AC: *ac continues to rip at the hide of the pretty dragon, nomming and eating as much as she could, ending at the tail*

GC: *GC 1S H34V1LY WOUND3D, BUT 3V3RYON3 KNOWS DR4GONS L4ST 4 LONG T1M3, GC W1LL L1V3 ON, BUT GC 1S 1MMOBL13!*

AC: *ac climbs away from the tail, taking the reins of the dragon figuratively and moves to her wings* Is there any meat here? *ac feels the dainty wings, cleanfully ripping them off, sucking on the little bit of meat inside*

GC: *GC C4N’T MOV3, SH3’S LY1NG TH3R3, BL33D1NG 4LL OV3R 4C’S C4V3*

GC: (N3P3T4 C4N YOU T4K3 TH3 R31NS? MY H4NDS 4R3 4 B1T FULL… W3LL ON3 1S 1ND1D3 SOM3TH1NG, TH3 OTG3R C4N HOP3FULLU RUB SON3TH1NG…)

AC: (are you getting off to this???)

AC: (that’s so cute! Alright Purrezi, mew can touch yourself~ Mew already can’t move! Plus your text is getting scrambled~)

AC: *ac finishes the wings, moving lower on the dragon, tickling the dragon tentacle* Mew seem excited to be eaten!

AC: *ac laughs and bites the tip hard, pulling and ripping at the tentacle, she leans down and licks the thing, before actually eating and swallowing the thing*

AC: *ac giggles and moves, nomming on the arm, giggling again*

GC: (SH1T N3P C4N YOU F1N1SH UP TH3 RP? MY SCR33N 1S 4 HUG3 M3SS NOW!)

Terezi covered her face in embarrassment, sniffing at her monitor. She just orgasmed all over the screen. She couldn’t read a thing! She ran off, grabbing a paper towel, wiping it down. Her face was a dark teal, yet she was still thinking about what Nepeta was finishing.

AC: (Of course! Sorry Purrezi!)

AC: *ac has had enough of going slow, she moves to her computer, asking her furriend for a favor! Afurter she has done so, her nearly dead dragon shrinks in size! She’s bitesized, perfect to eat*

AC: *ac picks her up by her back, licking her, then slowly places the dragon on her tongue* good night! *she says in a distorted sound due to her tongue out. She brings her tongue back in, and closes her mouth, swallowing the dragon*

AC: (Oh crap! Pounce just walked in! Bye Purrezi!)

[AC] ceased trolling [GC]

Terezi sat back down after her mess was cleaned up, scrolling up and reading what happened. She subconsciously touched her nook again, rubbing it, gasping at the last line. She practically began to grind against her hand, ready to orgasm again.

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/
> 
> By the way how do I do the trollian logs like others do? formatting i mean


	9. Kanaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes  
> Lingerie Fetish  
> Makes outs  
> blood drinking  
> soft gentle sex

Terezi entered Kanaya's hive, smiling at the beautiful woman. Kanaya smiled back at her, happy to see her.

"Hello Terezi." She told the libra, giving her a hug. "Did you bring the thing?" She was excited to see it. Her fetish was a beautiful thing.

"Yeah! I'm wearing it!" She grinned happily, fiddling with her shirt a bit. It was weird wearing such a thing under her shirt, but Kanaya was important to her, she didn’t care.

“Let us retire upstairs, shall we?” Terezi nodded and followed Kanaya upstairs. Terezi smiled at the colorful room, sniffing.

"I made you a thing in case you had forgotten." Kanaya told her, moving to her dresser.

"I would never! Now I'm going to strip!" Terezi undressed herself, revealing a red lingerie set, teal accenting it. She wasn't really girly, but when she needed to look the part, she was excellent. Her lingerie was simple, it consisted of a corset, with bows lining the ties and the straps. Her breasts were exposed, but the straps went over her nipples. It was a good choice because Rose told her Kanaya had a tit fetish. The lingerie would perfectly highlight her big breasts. Over the lingerie, a transparent red veil covered her body, just below her ass. She had to tuck into her pants when she walked over.

She smiled, waiting for Kanaya to turn and see this beauty. It was so nice and proper, Terezi almost didn't like it, but the taste was all she needed to get it. Plus she could use fancy lingerie.

"Well then you can take the lingerie home, it's sitting on the dummy over there." Terezi looked over with a gasp. It was perfect for her! It was a beautiful piece of lingerie, teal with a teal dragon tail coming from the rear, the top fitted with a hood, a hood with a dragon snout. It was like her cape! It was lingerie!?

Kanaya continued to do her business, stripping and pulling on some green lingerie of her own. It looked some what of a green dress, detachable to just a push up bra and lace panties. She turned when she was done, almost gasping at the lingerie the libra had worn over. Such beauty was something she didn't expect from her. She at least expected it to have a dragon on it.

"Oh Terezi..." She approached the girl. Terezi turned to her with a small smile. "It's a beautiful piece" She said, examining the lingerie. Terezi grinned a big grin, giggling.

"It's sort of rare for me to have something so girly and frilly, but I liked it!" She winked. "I thought you would too!" Kanaya looked her over, taking her hand, leading her to a collections of pillows. She sat her down, sitting beside her.

"I'm going to be slow and gentle, alright?" She leaned in and kissed Terezi softly, tilting to fit better. Terezi's lips curved up and kissed her back, hoping to make Kanaya happy. Kanaya placed a hand on Terezi's hip, slipped under veil. She hadn't done anything sweet or gentle for a while. Terezi placed a hand on her cheek, continuing the intimacy.

Kanaya slowly, gently licked at her lips, wanting to taste her mouth. Her hand slowly slid up, wanting to feel her breasts. Kanaya had sort of a thing for breasts, they were her favorite things on a woman's body. Terezi giggled and licked back, loving the taste of Kanaya. Kanaya grasped Terezi's breast, earning a moan out. Kanaya tangled her tongue with Terezi's going gentle.

Terezi moved her arms to wrap around Kanaya's neck. Kanaya slowly laid her down as she kept the kiss, rubbing her breast, her other hand tangling in her hair. She shifted some fabric, unbuttoning a button to let her bulge fall free. Kanaya slowly pulled back, smiling.

"May I do something, please?" Terezi nodded and Kanaya's skin lit up, her rainbow drinker side coming to light. She leaned down, biting into Terezi's neck. Terezi gasped, biting her lip, letting Kanaya bite and drink her blood. She sucked at her blood, enjoying the nice taste of a teal blood. She wasn't going to drink all of it, but she was kind of hungry.

Terezi whimpered as she began to feel weak, hoping her friend would take the hint. Kanaya released her from her bite, licking the blood, pulling back.

"Did I drink too much?" Terezi shook her head. Terezi sniffed as Kanaya pulled herself back to Terezi, eye to eye.

"But we should probably hurry" She told her, not wanting to pass out at all. Kanaya nodded, groping her breast again. She moved her other hand to move Terezi's fabric a bit, slipping her tentacle into leg hole, letting her bulge find Terezi's nook. Kanaya kissed Terezi as she entered her tentadick into her. Terezi cooed, licking at Kanaya's upper lip.

Kanaya licked her back, slowly, gently rocking her hips into her. Terezi moaned out soft and gentle, licking at Kanaya's fangs. Kanaya began to rub her breasts a bit, actually really enjoying this. Terezi smiled more into it, moving to massage her shoulders. Kanaya rolled her hips to softly fuck Terezi. Terezi licked more at her, rubbing her leg up Kanaya's.

Kanaya's left hand drifted from her breast, feeling the fabric of her corset. Terezi rocked her hips with Kanaya, meeting her thrusts. She moaned out, enjoying that'd she'd be pleased for a while longer than usual.

Kanaya continued with her gentle thrusts and loving kiss, liking the slow pace. Terezi however had begun to grow bored of soft, gentle sex. She wanted adventure again. Kanaya gasped softly as she orgasmed, staining her lingerie. Terezi bit her lip softly, sucking blood gently. She deserved it for how much blood she let Kanaya drink from her neck. She savored the green taste, almost a lime taste. The additional taste was enough to drive her over her edge. She gripped Kanaya’s shoulders as she followed her into her climax, releasing a soft whimper.

Slowly Kanaya pulled herself from Terezi’s nook, smiling down at her softly. She pecked her cheek before sitting beside her. Terezi leaned up and pulled Kanaya into a deep kiss, giggling. She pulled back, tipping Kanaya’s nose, winking.

“I sure enjoyed that~” She said, smiling. She decided she’d take one of Kanaya’s shirts.

“Well you can go ahead and take home the lingerie I made you, alright?” Terezi nodded.

“Thank you so much, I love it! It looks stunning! Dragons are my weakness and my strength!” She laughed out, smiling.

“It’s going to get light soon, Terezi you should probably head back to your hive before it does. I’ll pack up your outfit, you get dressed.” Kanaya got up, moving to pack it up. Terezi pushed herself up, still a bit weak from the blood loss. She pulled on Kanaya’s shirt first, before actually dressing in her clothes. Kanaya approached Terezi, handing her the revealing piece.

“Have a safe trip home Terezi” She hugged her, smooching her cheek. Terezi hugged her back, smiling.

 **  
**“Thanks Kanaya, I will, have a good night~” Terezi grinned, taking the bag of her new piece, descending the stairs and leaving the Jade blood’s hive. The purple moon was sinking, the sun would rise soon. She better hurry.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/  
> Also to that anon about the Bro/Terezi, you mean her saying it to Bro, right? Orrrr?


	10. Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes  
> Bondage  
> Mind control (suggested by Void404)  
> Spider bites  
> Envy  
> Nipple Torture

Terezi groaned as she took a whiff to the hive. Ohhhh great. Vriska. She might as well do it. Truthfully, she liked getting fucked by Vriska. But she never told her that. That would put too much control in Vriska's court. Terezi knocked on Vriska's door, waiting. As she did, she remembered that Vriska had her dragon bra and panties. She was going to get those back. Today.

The door unlocked and opened, but something was missing. A tall spider bitch was missing. She entered, hoping to find a tied up Vriska. Maybe she could tease her or something. She sniffed to the living block, acquiring her mental map.

Little did Terezi know, Vriska snuck out from behind the door, hands extended. She grinned, swiftly reaching into her pants and yanking up the waistband of Terezi's boxers. Terezi yelped, whimpering and reaching back and  trying to hit Vriska. She laughed and pulled a bit higher.

"Bitch, don’t even try.” She told the girl, setting her down slowly. As soon as Terezi was on the ground she turned around to Vriska angrily. As soon as she did, Vriska leaned down and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She blinked for a second, letting her press her lips to hers. She slowly kissed back, wanting her lips. The corners of Vriska’s lips went up, and she bit Terezi’s lip. Terezi whined and pulled back, glaring up at her.

“What the hell Serket!? Why are you so much more violent today?!” Vriska grasped her arm, pulling her out of the hall, after kicking the door closed.

"I know what you did. I'm fucking pissed off bitch!" She let go of her, pulling her hands to her temple. "But my dancestor taught me a lot about you. Such as this." She glared, taking a new approach to her manipulation.

Terezi moved to her, in disbelief that she was a threat. She tried to tackle her, but she stopped in her tracks, shocked she couldn't move. She told her body to do so. But her body refused. She tried her hardest to tell her body to move.

"Ah yes, see? Can't move can you?"

"Doesn't mean you can control me bitch."

"Hmmm then slap yourself." Terezi slapped herself, glaring at Vriska. "Proof enough for you?~" She continued walking, heading upstairs. She controlled Terezi to follow her up the stairs. Perfect. She came to her respiteblock, controlling her to the corner of her room.

"Would you let me go already?!" She shouted, glaring at Vriska. Vriska forced her to strip for a low, dirty whore, then Vriska lowered one hand, picking up a pair of handcuffs. She tossed them at Terezi, controlling her to catch them. She made her hands go back and try to handcuff the with her own hands. Once she finished, she came to Terezi, making sure they were tight. Once they were she released the libra from her mind control.

Terezi growled and pulled, trying to free her hands. Her hands were firmly secure in the handcuffs, no matter how hard she pulled at them. Vriska laughed at her, smirking her signature smirk. Terezi butted her head forward, trying to hit her. Vriska turned to the side, letting the girl fall.

“You know I’m always one step ahead of you~” Terezi hissed, wanting to bite and hurt her. She fell face first, hitting the ground. Vriska sat on her back, straddling her mid section. She held back a yelp, shifting her locked arms so she was a bit more comfortable.

“Come on, I expected the gr-eatttt Pyrope to put up more of a fight.” She laughed. “No I didn’t, I know how to tame you, bitch. You’re too easy.” Terezi bore her teeth for her, pissed at Vriska.

“Shut up you flat ass whore, you’re cheating. Wow ok so you have this power that lets you control my mind, at least I can say I’m fair and just. I’m not cheating here. So do your thing. I don’t care, it’s not fair. Besides. You always were the one to cheat.” Vriska watched her and laughed.

“You think I’ll let you up because you give me some lame ass speech? Think again!” Terezi groaned softly. Sometimes Vriska was a bigger bitch than she seemed. She got up and pulled Terezi up. “Now what should I do with you, my little captive?” Vriska grunted as she controlled Terezi again, deciding what she should do. She forced her to stay still, moving around to uncuff her. She kept the control as she picked up some rope, coming back to Terezi. She made her sit, moving to tightly tie her to the chair. She tied her chest to the back of the chair, in an X so her breasts were free. She tied her hands to the chair, making sure they wouldn’t come free. Finally she tied her ankles to the chair legs, leaving her nook and bulge exposed. Before tying the final knot around the chair back and her chest, Vriska pulled tight, then tied. Terezi yelped as she pulled, feeling a bit constricted.

Terezi could feel her tentacle get slimmer, her nook damping and wetting. She couldn’t help it, being restricted was one of her biggest turn ons. Also one of her biggest problems. Being a submissive little shit like she was, she was turned on by things like this, giving her kismesis the upper hand. She couldn’t hide it either! Vriska knew her too well! Vriska held the rope, moving and tying her ass to the chair. Then she lifted the control off Terezi, watching her squirm.

“Oh I get it, you’re just going to fuck me, how creative.” Vriska rolled her eyes and grabbed some chopsticks off her desk. She picked up a few rubber bands too. “What the hell, are you going to have noodles or something?!”She laughed at her own joke. Vriska ignored her, rubbing a chopstick to her nipple. Terezi let out a soft reluctant moan, keeping a smell on Vriska’s hand. Vriska brought over another chopstick, rubbing both almost together on the nipple. Terezi let out another moan, hating how she liked this. Vriska gently slid and rubbed them until they were exactly parallel with each other, one on top of her nipple, the other on the bottom. Once they were perfect, she pinched them tight, causing pain to the nipple. She grabbed two rubber bands, knotting them on the chopsticks so they’d stay pinched tight on the poor nipple.

Terezi cried out a yelp, pained by the pinching. And yet, she was still strangely turned on. Curse her seemingly endless list of kinks! Vriska repeated it for the other, letting her bite her lip and whimper like a grub being denied it’s bottle, or a prisoner sent through torture. Her nipples were definitely one of her most sensitive places, nipple torture was almost like absolute torture to her. But she loved it. She loved it to bits. Vriska traced a finger over her skin, examining everything on it she could.

Vriska kissed Terezi again, wasting no time. She pushed her tongue in violently, licking and biting. Terezi whined, licking at Vriska's tongue, trying to bite it. Vriska pulled herself back, glaring at her. Terezi whined, smelling out for her.

"Did you figure out why I'm pissed at you yet?" She asked, glaring.

“Yeah, you’re just being Vriska today.” She said, meeting her glare. Vriska yanked her hair hard, hissing. Terezi whimpered, making a disgusted face.

“Do you realize you’re tied up here, for my disposal? I could cut off your dick and no one would ever know.” She glared right into her blank eyes again. “Do you realize that you’ve slept with everyone I’ve felt the slightest bit of red for, you fucking slut?” Terezi thought about this for a second. “John, Tavros and Kanaya.” She nodded slightly. It was true. She did whore herself out for them. But hey she was doing the same for Vriska!

“I only sucked Tavros’ dick you bitch!” She told her, hissing out. Vriska slapped the teal blood across the face, glaring.

"Don't play stupid. He told me you sucked him off, rode him, and then gave you anal! You can't really lie to me." She told her, crossing her arms.

"That is ridiculous! Maybe he's lying to YOU!" She shouted to Vriska. Vriska slapped her again, harsher. Terezi winced, feeling the sting. Vriska moved to her drawers, grabbing a vibrator. She came back over, leaning in to kiss Terezi again. Terezi tried to back out of the kiss, but she remained trapped in Vriska's chair. Vriska pushed her lips to Terezi's, initiating a deep kiss. Terezi pouted for a moment, trying to be difficult, but she gave in to the kiss.

Vriska slowly pushed the vibrator into Terezi's nook, turning it to a low setting. Terezi groaned into the kiss, opening up for Vriska a bit more. She slid into Terezi's lap, enamoring herself into the kiss. She groped both of Terezi's butt cheeks as she continued, almost wanting to please the troll. Almost being the key word. She wanted to, but she needed to make Terezi suffer for pretty much everything. Sleeping with all her old crushes, teasing her for sweeps, that insane laughter she hated, and of course, for waiting so long to get to Vriska for sex in the first place. She should've been first on her list.

Vriska slowly moved a hand from her ass, rubbing up Terezi's side. She rubbed up to her breasts, turning the chopsticks just a bit to cause a bit of pain. That was another thing Vriska wanted to punish her for. Being a busty bitch. Vriska's bust was big, sure but Terezi managed to beat her in that department. And she didn't even fucking play it to her advantage. They went together but that bitch didn't want to. She was tired of being called The Scourge Sisters, Bustiest girls around. It was annoying but Vriska thought it was hilarious.

Vriska tilted her head, deepening the kiss as she played with the teal blood's tortured nipples. Terezi released heavy, plentiful moans of pleasure, Vriska was definitely making her her bitch. She thought of how many would pay to watch the pair make out and have sweet, teasing, eventual sex. She would make a fortune off it. If only she had set up a camera before. For now she'd have to just focus on drawing out anticipation for sex. Terezi wasn't just going to get Vriska's bulge. She had to earn it.

She continued to massage the Pyrope's ass with one hand, and administer torturous nipple play with the other, all while making out with her, taking in the pleasured, pained moans. Terezi whimpered as she orgasmed, desperately licking at Vriska's lips. Vriska had her eating out of her hand. She moved her hand from her ass, turning up the vibrator. Terezi whimpered, cooing out. Vriska bit her lip as she massaged her inner thigh. Terezi struggled a bit in pleasure, wanting Vriska to take her and plow her so hard she couldn't walk. Of course she wouldn't tell her that.

Vriska pulled her mouth back, still swept up in the kiss. Vriska didn't want to tease or punish anymore. She wanted to fuck her like a bitch. She wanted to be daring, eight different positions would be absolutely perfect. She never lasted until eight. She had practiced lasting longer. Today had to be the day she lasted eight positions. She grabbed a knife off the desk, cutting the rope that bound Terezi to the chair. She sliced the rope that held her ass to the chair, only leaving her hands and ankles tied.

They weren’t tied for long though. She sliced the rope holding her ankles open, kneeling forward to slice the rope that held her hands. Terezi winced as she felt the blade accidentally make contact with her skin. Her teal blood oozed from the wound, making itself known. She tackled Vriska as soon as she was free, pinning her down.

Vriska laughed, seizing control of the libra’s mind. Terezi growled as she was forced to climb off her kismesis. She shuffled away, bending herself openly for Vriska, all under her command. She was reminded that her nipples were clamped as the chopsticks brushed gently across the carpet. She softly cried out, they were still pretty sensitive after her vicious nipple assault. She tried to remove them, but as soon as her hand twitched, Vriska tightened up her control over her scourge sister.

Terezi groaned as her body refused to move. She was open to Vriska, her nook and anus were pointed to her, on her hands and knees in the traditional troll submission form. She swore Vriska was getting off to this. She craved and longed for power. It helped Terezi control the spiderbitch. Terezi liked to be submissive, Vriska liked to have control and power. Terezi coincidentally played Vriska into taking charge. She gave her the illusion that she was the one with control. Terezi was a smart girl.

But Vriska did play Terezi too. She played her into her submissive, into torture and punishment. She knew Terezi adored hard and painful foreplay, and giving her that gave Vriska a sense of control. Besides Vriska had aces up her sleeves. Like how she learned to control the bitch like Aranea did. However Aranea used her mind control as she pleased on Vriska's kismesis. Vriska promised herself she'd only mind control Terezi when sex was bound to come (which with two horny bitches, came quite frequently but still). What kind of rival would Terezi be if she controlled her all the time? Not a good one. She would just be casted as one of Vriska's pawns.

Both girls had their own sense of control. Terezi considered herself to have it, manipulating Vriska into fucking her brains out. Yet Vriska thought all those little victories such as now counted more. She had little victories of control, exactly like the homemade nipple clamps clinging to Terezi's sensitive nipples. Terezi was the kind of girl Vriska wanted to watch squirm under her. She always would be.

"I'm glad you're opening up to me~" Vriska chuckled, moving away to lift up a small spider container. She smirked and opened the container, sliding a few spiders on Terezi. She struggled in Vriska's mind control. She laughed as a few bit her submissive. They weren't venomous to trolls, but spider bites were a weird fetish thing of hers. She brushed them off her, closing the container, pushing it to the side.

Vriska traced her finger on Terezi's ass, kneeling up to let her tentacle meet the height Terezi's nook hung at. She yanked out the vibrator, holding onto it. She slowly pushed her tip into Terezi, teasingly slow, watching her try to squirm. She whimpered out, not allowed to squirm because of Vriska's control. Ah how Terezi hated it when Vriska took her time to enter. Her tentacle slid into the nook it was used to. She always fucked her nook with her tentacle, she never let Terezi fuck her with her own tentacle.

Both girls mutually understood they'd hate it. Terezi wouldn't enjoy the control, and Vriska knew with her tiny wiggly tentacle, she would barely feel Terezi inside. It was a norm for Terezi to receive instead of give, mostly because of preference, yet it was also because of the size of her tentadick.

Terezi, while she had a below average sized bulge, had a rather large bust and luscious hips. Vriska on the other hand, her bust was big, not as big as Terezi's, but big. Her bulge was on the higher average, not to mention having a sweet ass.

Terezi gasped as Vriska entered further into her, moaning out. Vriska began to thrust, rapidly increasing her speed. Terezi moaned out, enjoying the pace Vriska set. Vriska leaned over her, thrusting more, grabbing and rubbing her hips. Terezi gasped as she felt close. Stimulated nipples really shortened her resistance. It was really hot to her. One of her top kinks. Vriska dug her nails into her flesh, giving a hard thrust.

Terezi bit her lip as she felt herself come around Vriska's bulge. Before she did anything, Vriska leaned back, releasing her hips, flipping Terezi onto her side. She pulled her leg up, supporting it onto her shoulder. Vriska began fucking Terezi in this new position without a warning or anything. Terezi continued her moans, wriggling slightly. Vriska pounded her nice sized tentacle into Terezi's nook, holding her leg where it draped.

Terezi held the ground, using it to base herself for Vriska's assault. Vriska reached with her freehand, grasping the chopsticks and pulling a bit, needing Terezi to last hardly anything if she'd make eight positions herself. She squirmed out, almost ready to come again. Vriska knew her weak points way too well. That was for sure. Terezi gripped the floor, releasing her load. Vriska effortlessly turned Terezi so she lied on her back, pulling the leg off.

Vriska moved up, pressing a hand on her stomach, just to keep her grounded. She kissed her deep again, moving to continue her thrusts. Terezi gasped out a soft moan, squirming as Vriska made her presence known, both to her lips and to her nook. Terezi grasped at her back, digging in her nails. Her hand at her stomach moved to feel the spider bites left over the libra. Terezi squirmed, licking more at Vriska's lips, reaching for the chopsticks again. She hadn't even made it three times yet.

Vriska pulled hard at it, forcing Terezi up just a bit, the nipple almost falling free. She yelped, feeling herself orgasm. Vriska pulled her up, hugging her body to her own. She held her closer, pressing the teal blood to her blue blooded body. Terezi squirmed with a small whimper, ashamed she liked Vriska fucking her this much. Vriska held her onto her tentacle, thrusting up into her.

Terezi tangled a hand in the scorpio's hair, pulling. Vriska growled as her head went back. To get back at Terezi, Vriska held her down, closer to her, thrusting hard into her, trying to thrust fast. Terezi moaned out, shaking. She could feel all of Vriska's body to hers. She could feel the blue blood's breasts, her collarbone, her stomach, her everything.

Terezi gasped and moaned as felt another wave of pleasure pass. Once her orgasm passed, Vriska flipped her around, pushing her to the wall, moving to press her body against Terezi's back. Terezi swore Vriska's nipples felt sharper than they were. Probably just because they were pushed against Terezi's back.

Vriska held her arms, just forcing her to the wall as she thrusted her bulge up more. Terezi let out a cry, whimpering in pleasure. Vriska rocked her tentacle inside, wanting more sweet teal cum to spill around her bulge. The teal blood moaned and cooed at the attention and pleasure of Vriska's tentacle. Vriska's right hand drifted down from Terezi's arm, grasping Terezi's tentacle. Terezi gasped, moaning louder as Vriska stroked upwards on her tentacle, sliding with ease by the teal cum coating the small thing.

Terezi moaned louder, squirming against Vriska and the wall. Vriska kept her body pressed to Terezi's back, keeping her in place. Terezi fought for her resistance, refusing to orgasm again for Vriska. But she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Vriska's left hand went up, yanking on the nipple clamp. Terezi wailed in pleasure, releasing a heavy load. Vriska smirked until crying out and orgasming too. She had been so preoccupied, she hadn't noticed that she had been close. She didn't realize she had been panting and moaning. She'd been more focused on making her kismesis orgasm and making her eight positions. She only made four. Better than last time, but not enough.

Vriska pulled her teal covered tentacle out of Terezi, looking over the stains. She pulled back from Terezi, letting her walk a free woman. However Terezi fell back into Vriska's arms, passed out. Vriska looked at her with concern, making sure she was alive. She was under a lot of pressure through the sex, she needed to recover. Vriska lifted Terezi in her arms, getting up. She carried the unconscious troll to her couch, lying her down. Vriska brought her a blanket, tucking her in.

A good kismesis always treated aftercare. Terezi passed out doesn't mean she should just leave her be. She hated Terezi, but she still cared. Vriska gathered up Terezi's clothes along with the clothes she took from Nepeta's hive, lying them by the couch. Vriska made her way to her recuperacoon, sliding herself in, snuggling in the warm slime to sleep.

* * *

Terezi awoke an hour later, sitting up. Her nook was sore and teal, along with her bulge. She stood up, looking around. Vriska's horns stuck out of the sopor so she assumed she was asleep. Terezi looked for her clothes, finding them at her feet. She dressed herself up, grabbing the rest of her clothes. On her way out, Terezi grabbed up Vriska's jacket before continuing.

"Thank you spiderbitch" Terezi said with a smile. "Hate you" She left Vriska's hive with a bright smile gracing her lips.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ironically, this ended up being 8 pages, that makes me laugh xD


	11. Equius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes  
> Robot sex  
> Ponyplay

Terezi stretched as she waited for Equius. She sat in her dragony lingerie, the one Kanaya had made for her. Equius was upstairs, "prepping" himself for her. She was to do ponyplay with him. Equius wanted the small troll to ride him like a horse, then ride his bulge.

At first Terezi had been hesitant but then Equius told her he’d make her a robot to fuck her after when she was done. Tailored to exactly the size she wanted. Terezi was quick to say yes at that. But then she retorted with a ‘why not fuck me yourself’ and he had simply explained to her he was so strong he’d literally split her in half with a thrust. Terezi first told him she liked it hard but he told her it'd break her. So instead Terezi asked for a long thick tentacle made of his strongest metal. Terezi wanted to feel sore afterwards.

Equius came down, stunning Terezi with his prep. He wore a harness, holding a bin of supplies. Terezi slid off his couch, onto her knees. He brought the bin to her, sitting and kneeling with her. She trifled through the bin, pulling out a riding crop. Terezi set it down, looking through again, pulling out a set of reins.

"You really went all out huh?" Terezi said, sniffing towards Equius. She let out a giggle as Equius began to sweat. He grabbed a towel, wiping his sweat away. Equius nodded to her.

"It's a pretty bad fetish I should move on from..." He said nervously. Terezi chuckled and shook her head.

"No way! Fetishes are good! I mean this is more of kink but still! Kinks are amazing! They keep sex from just black and white! They keep sex from just 'yes there's a tentacle pounding away'! They turn it into 'Oh my god I'm so aroused by... Hm... I'm so aroused by being tied down, I need that tentacle!' Some trolls get off to it. Like me! I like subbing and crying out for the tentacle. Some trolls like seeing it! Karkles likes to watch me beg for him~" Terezi grinned, pulling out some more from the bin.

"Then I'll let you ride me, low blood bitch." He told her, dumping the bin.

"Whoa whoa don't get too reckless with names, however I'll let it slide because I like it~" Terezi grinned, winking at him. Equius grinned back, wiping himself with the towel. Terezi lifted up the reins, sniffing at him. Equius opened his mouth, letting her slide it into his mouth. Terezi worked at equipping Equius with the gear at a decent rate. When she was done, she shuffled back to look at her work. Equius wore reins, a saddle, a rope harness, and Terezi held a riding crop, her grip light. Equius held a small, content grip on his face, moving and grabbing cowboy boots. He pushed them to her. She looked at him, shrugging.

Terezi moved, slipping into the boots, sliding in them. She took them off, shaking her head. "I can't fit" Equius nodded in understanding.

"So I should get down and... let you mount huh?" Terezi smiled at him as he got down on his hands and knees. Terezi moved over, swinging a leg so she had a leg on both side of him. Equius smiled softly in excitement.

"Pyrope go ahead and put the weight on my back. I can handle it. My back is strong enough to handle it." Terezi put just a bit weight on him, but not all of it. Just to make sure she wouldn't hurt him. "You may begin" He told her, assuming that she was just light. Terezi grabbed up the crop, tucking it under her arm, grasping the reins. Terezi moved the reins, and swiftly pulling them down, signalling him to go. Equius let out an over excited ‘neigh’ as he began to move. Terezi kept her legs barely on the ground, moving them with Equius as they moved. It was sort of exciting  to ride a higher blood as such. As Equius went into the kitchen, before Terezi actually pulled the reins to the right, wanting to turn around. Terezi chuckled as Equius turned himself around.

“Ya!” She said as she pulled the reins back, then flicking her wrists to make him go again. As Equius began to move again, she pulled the crop back, assuming he wanted her to use it, since he pulled it out for her. She pulled it back and swatted the crop against one of his strong butt cheeks. He sped up, groaning softly, enjoying the embarrassment he felt from her position over him. She swatted at his butt cheek rapidly, leaving a small crop mark on him. He continuously sped up, sweating more as she did.

Terezi pulled the reins up, forcing Equius on his knees like a horse on its hind legs. He let out an almost realistic whinny. His sweat ran, the saddle slowly sliding down until Terezi hit the ground. Equius turned around quickly. lifting her up carefully to not hurt her with his touch. Terezi laughed softly, hugging him.

"That was fun Equius!" She said happily.

"Would you like another ride? Perhaps... Er..." He wiped himself with a towel, a faint blue blush dusting his face.

"Equius, I would love to ride your tentacle. Just lie down~" She grinned as he did. "You'll love it!" Terezi pulled herself to him, moving over his tentadick. Slowly Terezi pushed herself onto his tentacle, holding his hips as she penetrated her nook lips with his tentacle. She let herself slide down on his blue wiggling tentacle, groaning happily. Equius groaned as he felt her nook squeeze his tentacle a bit, aware he'd have to control himself from thrusting.

Terezi began to pump herself up and down Equius' tentadick, groaning softly. Equius groaned as she bounced herself on his tentacle. How dearly he wanted to just give a little thrust, but he could easily break her. He wasn't going to risk it. Terezi leaned down as she continued to ride him, rubbing her hands gently on his chest. Equius clenched his fists, close already. He wasn't used to having sex. It was the sweat that drove everyone off.

Terezi rubbed a finger on his rippling muscles, grinning. She would've thought he was hot, if not for all the sweat, and the strength that could kill her accidently. The fact that he could be such a submissive troll too was part of it. She liked muscles, muscles were hot.

"Pyrope get off now!" Equius shouted with urgency. Terezi gave him a look, but climbed off, getting to the side. As soon as she was off, Equius released a strong load, sweating heavy with a pant. Terezi leaned down to lick his blue cum, holding back from spitting it out. It tasted like sweat, not good. Terezi leaned up, letting Equius get up.

"Alright, Terezi I'll get the robot." Equius stood, moving to a closet. He pulled out a robot, but Terezi's nose went right down to the metallic tentacle. Equius brought it over to her, setting it up a bit. "Now listen. Be careful, it's programmed to find the nearest warm hole. It will figure out how you like it and change to what you want. He's still experimental." He told her, closing the back panel.

Terezi nodded with a thought. She knelt down, leaning to lead on her shoulders, bringing her hands to her nook, spreading her nook lips so the robot could find it easy. Once she was ready, Equius turned on the robot, hurrying away so the robot wouldn't turn on him. The robot fired on, eyes lighting up. It scanned the room quickly, before locking on to the teal blood's nook. The robot moved to her, moving to meet its cold metal tentacle to Terezi's nook.

Terezi cooed out, shivering. The cold extension was kind of... good. Terezi moaned out as she felt the robot pump in and out, slow and steady. Terezi teasingly whined, wanting it faster. The robot picked it up in her body, beginning to thrust faster, getting a bit harder and rough. Terezi let out a more pleased moan, smiling happily. The robot continued at that speed, before a spark flew from the neck. Immediately the robot started pistoning itself in and out, as fast as it could. Terezi yelped in pain as the thing quickened on her nook.

“E-Equius! Stop it!!!” She gasped loud and clutched the carpet tight. Equius hurried over, throwing open the control panel, ripping out the battery. The robot powered off, slowing to a stop. Terezi panted, scared and confused. It wasn’t natural to have something that fast down there. Slowly Terezi pulled herself together, slighting her nook off the robot’s extension.

“Pyrope, I’m sorry for this unfortunate accident.” Terezi shook her head, pushing herself up a bit.

“It’s not your fault” She said, gathering up the clothes she had brought.

“I could finish you off?” He suggested. “You know, due to this accident.” Terezi shook her head.

“I don’t think so, Equius. Getting rapidly fucked too fast kind of killed the mood I guess.” She said, smiling softly. “It’s not you, its just the robot.” She grabbed his tank top, heading for the door.

“Pyrope, that’s my tank top.” He told her, watching her.

  
“Oh” She chuckled. “I know” And with a smile, Terezi was off.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please submit things for the Gamrezi? Srsly I have a vague idea where I'm going with it, but as for foreplay or shit i have NO idea...


	12. Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> spanking  
> forcefeeding (drinking actually)  
> humiliation

Terezi sighed. Was this worth it? She knocked anyways, figuring she could handle herself. Terezi bit her lip as Gamzee answered the door. He looked down with a smirk, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Terezi flinched as he did, making him chuckle.

"Come on in my motherfucking sis" He said, stepping aside. Terezi bit her lip more as she entered, scared to be in his territory. Gamzee closed the door, locking it. Terezi stepped into his living block, shocked to see a number of BDSM type of equipment. Terezi hid her surprise and turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"What is this?" She asked, looking up at him, crossing her arms, shifting. Gamzee approached her, leaning down to make her feel shorter and in hand inferior to him. She took a step back as he did, inhaling his scent.

"Well I just thought you're probably into some wicked nasty miracles." He said with a sly smirk.

"Not with you, you'd probably take spanking until my ass fell off." She retorted, glaring at him.

"Oh come on shorty, I'll be your master, you kinky bitch. I've heard what others have done to you. Like the whipping and Sollux double fucking you, letting Nepeta go wild on you, and of course, Vriska degraded you with clamps. Kinky little bitch. I'll take you as my sex slave." He stroked her chin, a sly smirk still on his face. Terezi swatted at his hand, growling.

"Maybe I'll fuck you." She retorted, glaring.

"Nooksniffer you won't." He told her.

"Bulgebiter."

"Asslicker!"

"Cuntmuffin!"

"Tentaclewhore!" Terezi tackled him into a kiss, biting his lip. Gamzee took the kiss, biting her lip tenfold. Terezi yelped, biting back harder than before. Yet it didn't compare to Gamzee's bite. He was stronger and tougher, that was no secret. She felt her blood drip down her lip, pulling back. He chuckled after she did, thinking.

"I'll make you a bet, bitch." Terezi smirked.

"Go ahead."

"I'll be given a minute. If I can tie you down in that time, I'll be able to do whatever I want to you. If I can't, I'll let you fuck me." He explained smiling evilly. Terezi thought about it, wondering. "And you can do whatever you want to make it harder for me." Terezi thought and nodded.

"Fine. You got a deal." She said, shaking his hand.

"Start now." He said, simply lifting her under her pits. He carried her into his now BDSM room. He forced her into a chair, pushing her arms back. She struggled and kicked as he did, reluctantly letting him move them. She struggled more as he grabbed a cable tie, wrapping it and pushing the latch down to secure her wrists around the back of the chair. Terezi struggled and squirmed, huffing.

"Let's see." He looked at the clock. "Under half a minute. You're mine, bitch." He told her, stroking her chin with more force. She whimpered a bit, licking at the blood still trickling down her chin. He chuckled, releasing her chin and heading off to the kitchen. She groaned at her loss, smelling him come back in. She smelled a pie in his hand, in his other hand he held a faygo. He kneeled down in front of her, first drawing his symbol on her chest with slime. She growled as he did, squirming a bit.

When he was finished, he took the pie and crushed it to her face, smiling. Terezi groaned out in embarrassment, wondering why her. Gamzee opened the faygo, moving and opening her mouth with force. She groaned, aware what was going to happen. He placed the spout in her mouth, tilting it so it drained into her mouth. Terezi choked occasionally as she was forced to chug the bottle down. Gamzee smirked and looked around for things he'd need.

Gamzee shrugged, deciding to just go with his hands. He turned to watch her chug down the bottle, feeling himself get aroused. He loved watching a troll chug faygo. Even if he forced her to. Slowly she drained the bottle, coughing into the bottle. Gamzee moved closer and removed the bottle from her mouth. She continued to cough, slowly gaining breath. He grabbed a pair of scissors, moving around and cutting the cable tie off.

"Get up and strip your pants and boxers. Then bend over the table. Now bitch, now!" He commanded her. She groaned out, wishing she hadn't agreed to that bet. She got up, pulling off her pants, pulling her boxers off with them. She moved to the brown table, leaning herself over the table, grunting. Gamzee pulled off his pants, revealing that he had been going commando. He approached the libra, grasping her hips. She squirmed, excited a little. He chuckled and teased her nook with his tentacle. She let out a soft squeal, trying to conceal it.

“Let it out Pyrope~” He chuckled and pulled his tentacle back, smacking her ass with the palm of his hand. Terezi yelped, her face turning a small shade of teal. She felt her nook get slightly more damp, growling mentally at herself for being turned on. Slowly, he guided his tentacle to her nook, letting the tip slide in. His tentacle quickly slithered into her warm hole, wiggling around. He smacked her ass again, watching the cheeks bounce just a bit. Terezi moaned at the combination, biting her lip in embarrassment.

Gamzee slowly began to pump his hips, taking a good in out pace. Terezi moaned out as he did, gripping the table with her claws. Gamzee moved his other hand up, pushing her shirt up as he did. He pushed it up, stopping passed her breasts. He felt for the middle as he continued. He wrapped a finger around it. He spanked her ass harder, as he pulled his hand down, snapping the bra in half. Terezi gasped, about to retort to him, but instead she released moans in still pleasure.

Gamzee pushed her bra apart, reaching and grasping her oversized breast in his hand. She moaned at his squeeze and his continuous thrusts. He reeled his other hand back and smacked her ass again, letting out a small groan in pleasure. Terezi moaned louder, raking her fingernails across the wood of the table, biting her lip harder. Gamzee watched with a smirk as he pushed the small woman before him closer and closer to the edge. Gamzee moved and pinched her nipple, twisting it a little, spanking her again. Her ass was beginning to turn a deep shade of teal from his unforgiving palm.

Terezis leg slowly moved up, wrapping back around his leg, only supporting her lower half with one leg. Gamzee pulled his crotch back a little, biting his lip, knowing he’d be done with this thrust, but with any luck, he could finish off the libra first. He took a moment, pulling his arm back, he pushed himself fast and hard, deeper into her, spanking her ass again as he did. As soon as he could, she released her material, shaking in pleasure. Gamzee groaned louder, covering over her moans, releasing his own material.

No one moved as they both cooled down from it, panting filling the room. Gamzee released her breast, slowly pulling his tentacle from her nook. She slowly slid down, catching herself before she fell. Gamzee stepped back, giving her room. She looked at her bra, sighing and just pulling her shirt down. He looked and handed her her pants. He held onto her boxers, handing her some lacey girly panties. She took them, looking up at him. He nodded at her, and she sighed.

“Just give them a try. They’d look good on you.” She groaned and pulled them on, looking them over. They were kind of pretty... “See they fit your look.” He told her. She shrugged and pulled on her pants, snatching her boxers from his hands. He held out his shirt for her, nodding. “I know you’re taking clothes.” She grinned and took his shit, thinking. Terezi hugged him, heading for the door.

“Alright Gamzee, take care.” She told him, exiting his house with a soft hum. She certainly had fun today. She couldn’t hide it.

* * *

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/
> 
> Remember to send me requests in comments or on the terezi tumblr!
> 
> Just to let you guys know, on christmas (and christmas eve), I'm going on PARP as Naughty!gallowscalibrator!  
> If you find me and RP with me, I'll let you ask questions about future chaptersssss  
> (just don't go on as Dave, anonymous or an OC, I uncheck those!)
> 
> Basically i'll be Naughty!gallowsCalibrator with script and not safe for work selected, and everyone checked except anonymous, OCs and Dave


	13. Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> General kissing and Sex  
> Wet Tshirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took a while, what with the holidays, and I've had it done for a few days just forgot to upload it...  
> Next up is Feferi!

Terezi stepped up to Eridan's hive, knocking. Eridan answered the door quickly, letting her in silently. Terezi took note that he wore a towel and nothing else. Except his signature scarf. She entered his hive, taking off her jacket.

"So are you ready to feel my superior tentacle, land dweller?" She raised a brow with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah sure Eridan!" She said with a joking smirk. Eridan unwrapped his towel, dropping it. Terezi sniffed and chuckled before laughing. "It's so small! I don't want it in me!~ I'll fuck you instead, alright?~" She laughed, jokingly.

"Shut up Pyrope. Show me yours." She choked on a laugh, turning a shade of teal.

"U-Uh..." He narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"It's smaller I bet." She chuckled nervously, pointing at her covered breasts.

"L-look! Boobs!" She said, trying to distract him.

"Show me it." He commanded, eyes glaring. She blushed, pulling her pants down, hesitating before pulling off her boxers. Eridan burst out into laughter, pointing at it. Terezi huffed, turning more teal. Terezi turned with a small huff.  Eridan unwrapped his scarf, whipping it at her. He angled it just right to wrap it around her. He pulled, pulling her to him, wrapping his arm around her so she held onto him. She raised a brow, cheeks teal.

"What are you-" She was cut off by a kiss, surprised. Eridan pressed her to him, lifting her up a bit. Terezi blushed more, surprised by how good he was with his lips. He pulled her up, holding her in a princess lift. She softly swooned, holding his cheeks, deepening the kiss. He began to carry her towards the bathroom, kissing her deep, licking slowly at both her lips. He pulled back smirking.

"Eridan give me more!" She said, trying to kiss him again.

"Not yet." He dropped her. She scrambled but fell into a bathtub full of water. She pushed herself up, glaring at him, grabbing the side of the tub and standing. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, growling.

"Eridan!!!! That wasn't funny!" She began to shake in rage. Eridan wrapped an arm around her body, the other on the back of her head, pulling her into another deep kiss. She squirmed before melting to his lips, kissing him back, blushing at it. She loved his kisses, they were hypnotic. He pulled back, admiring how the water made her shirt tight.

"No bra? What a slut~" He teased, smirking.

"Y-yeah I'm a slut, just kiss me!" She tried to capture his lips again, but he pulled them back.

"Bad girls don't deserve my kisses, by the way, nice nipples, Ter. Perfect for me." He kissed the lustful troll again, squeezing a tit. Terezi moaned, licking at his lips. He lifted her up again, but this time she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her body against his, desperate and horny. Eridan chuckled into the kiss, carrying out the wet troll.

Eridan set the wet girl on his couch's arm. "Come on bend over so I can fuck you." He told her, cupping her chin. She nodded with a grin, sliding off and leaning herself over. Eridan grasped her lovely hips, slowly sliding himself into her nook. Eridan groaned as Terezi let out a soft moan. Her moans didn't satisfy the sea dweller so he reached under her and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them as he thrusted. She moaned louder, rubbing her leg against his. He groaned louder as he thrusted himself all the way in, unhappy he wasn't too long to make her moan just by his tentacle.

Eridan continued to fondle her covered breasts still, enjoying how form fitting her shirt was when wet with the added feeling of wet to stimulate him more. Terezi moaned out louder as he squeezed a nipple through her shirt. She grabbed a pillow, biting on it as she moaned louder. Eridan groaned as he continued to force his whole length in her, leaning in to kiss her neck a few times.

Generally Eridan just repeated himself with no real rhythm, just pounding away into her nook. kissing her neck and feeling her covered chest. Eventually Terezi got bored of the pattern, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her with his thrusts, setting him into a nice rhythm to get her going. Eridan didn’t seem to mind, he just continued doing as she instructed, playing with what he wanted to.

After a bit of uncomfortable sex, both trolls released their loads, with panting through his hive. Eventually he slid out, sitting himself down. Terezi groaned and got up, sniffing down at Eridan.

"That was... okay... But uh I think I have to go." Terezi left the room to go find her pants. It had started out wonderful but it had grown dull for her. Eridan got up sitting on his couch and relaxing. Terezi came back in with her pants on again.

"Have fun Tz. But, thank you. I had fun." Terezi approached him to give him a hug. After he sat back down she went into the hall, grabbing his boxers and absconding from his hive.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hey next I would love some suggestions for DAD unless you just want to silly pranks during sex >.>


	14. Feferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I decided to wait until <3's day because why not
> 
> Contains:  
> Mommykink (By request of Anon)

Terezi lied on Feferi's couch, waiting for Feferi to come down. She played with Pyralspite as she waited, grinning wide. She was ready for Feferi, she had to be fun! Feferi came down happily, smiling at Terezi.

 

“Oh so you’re finally going to tell me your kinks?” Terezi asked with a smirk. Feferi laughed softly.

 

"No, just one of the more easier ones. You see Terezi a lot of the kinks I have involve water and more ideal for a seadweller." Terezi nodded in understanding.

 

"It's a shame I can't do them with you Feferi." Feferi gave her a slight smile.

 

"You mean mommy." Terezi gave her a confused look.

 

"Mommy kink? For you? Really? So unlike you! But alright, mommy~" Terezi laughed softly, standing. Feferi came and sat beside her.

 

"Why don't you just park your rump on my lap dear?" Terezi laughed a bit more, sitting on her lap so she had both legs on either side of her.

 

"Sure thing "Mommy dear" Terezi chuckled as she felt a little tent in Feferi's skirt. Feferi grasped her hips, slowly rubbing them.

 

"Anything you want to tell me darling?"

 

"Hmmm well... I helped a boy out of the forest today." Feferi rubbed a bit more.

 

"Good girl." Terezi grinned evilly.

 

"And right into Vriska's mother!" Feferi pinched her hips.

 

"And that is bad." Feferi forcibly pulled up Terezi to rearrange her across her lap. Terezi was slightly impressed by that. Feferi let out a firm slap across her bottom, then pulled down her pants to make them count. Feferi began to spank Terezi, much like a child, lecturing her about how she shouldn't feed people to a giant spider. Terezi just bit her lip in pleasure, taking the spanks like a big girl. Feferi had to make sure she "learned her lesson", spanking her until her ass was a teal color.

 

"Anything else to confess to mommy?" Terezi grinned, thinking up a series of bad things she could use.

 

"I broke your favorite glass~" And then she felt more slaps across the ass, open hand slaps, making her fluster and bite her lip, staining her boxers.

 

"What else?" She asked as she continued, both her and Terezi knew she was fully erect, why bother dragging this out?

 

"I vacuumed up all of your cuttlefish and they exploded!" Illogical but neither girl cared.

 

"Oh you'll never learn your lesson like this." Feferi held her as she got up, throwing her on the couch, Feferi lost the panties, tackling Terezi, quickly stuffing herself in. Terezi gasped and moaned out, holding onto her a bit. "Yes that's right, so bad I have to resort to drastic measures." Feferi leaned up to bite her neck, starting at a quick pace, she hadn't even removed her skirt, she was just ready for fucking. Terezi was ready to take it all in but then again she usually was.

 

Feferi grabbed the couch and began to work her thrusts hard, trying but failing to lecture her as she fucked. Eventually she had given up, until all that the room heard were moans from the two friends enjoy sex together along with the occasional sounds of their hips slamming together and the couch rocking, thumping against the wall. When it came to sex, Feferi was secretly fast and very good about it, one time she had been in and out of Sollux in under three minutes. Sollux, the same troll who wouldn't give an ounce of control to anyone, not even to Terezi.

 

Feferi soon sent her wave of cum into Terezi's nook, setting her off the edge, into her own orgasm. Once she rode it out, she relaxed into the couch smiling. However Feferi got up, rushing her.

 

"Okay Terezi, you should get going, it'd be very bad if the media knew I'm sleeping with someone else." Terezi nodded, again in understanding. She picked up her clothes and dressed fast.

 

"It'd be worse if they found out your m-" Feferi stuffed her panties in Terezi's mouth, grinning at the image.

 

"You could say they're a keepsake~" Feferi turned away. Terezi took them and pocketed them.

  
"Thanks Fef~" Terezi smooched her cheek and was out the door. 

* * *

 


	15. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Nothing really kinky

Terezi straightened her red cocktail dress, then knocked on the door. John's dad was sort of sophisticated; even her hair was up in a fancy bun with loose strands cascading down her face. Sleeping with him wouldn't be easy. Well probably. She didn't know him well, but she figured she'd need to look fancy to get in his pants. John's father opened the door, looking at her, he pointed up, telling her that John was upstairs. John had told her that his father was mute, but not by choice. He didn't know why he was mute, he just was.

 

Terezi chuckled and took his hand, lowering it and smiled in the most least threatening way she could. Mr. Egbert raised his brow, stepping aside for her to enter. He probably assumed John was taking her somewhere; she looked too dressed up for a casual hookup. Terezi entered with a somewhat confident looking stride, turning to look at him innocently. His eyes widened a touch, observing her, his mouth agape, pipe tilting down a bit. Mentally Terezi smirked; check and mate.

 

She kept up her appearance, lifting her leg up to adjust her heels, red eyes behind red glass, locked on him. He gulped silently, eyes roaming her body. He found her very attractive, but she was his son's friend, he couldn't make a move on the possible minor. Terezi's leg went back down, and she watched him again, reaching up to lower her glasses a bit. Once she did, winked at him with a seductive smile, raising her glasses back up.

 

Slowly Mr. Egbert approached her, an embarrassing lump appearing in his pants. Once he was close enough, Terezi reached out and grabbed his tie, pulling him to her, pressing herself to him. Not only did she have to be dressed in such a manner, but she had to be more forward to encourage him. He watched her for a moment, searching the eyes behind the glasses. Her blank eyes gave him no help, yet still he made his move.

 

He wasn't exactly sure how this would work, not because she was an alien, but because he was secretly a virgin. He lifted her into princess lift, deciding he was going to do it. He was going to do the troll, he was going to lose his virginity. To the couch he took her, lying her down, gently and softly, hesitantly climbing on top of her.

 

"Mr. Egbert is everything okay?" He looked up, nodding as he took his pipe out, leaning down to kiss her. He wasn't sure how fast or slow he should be removing clothes so he took a stab in the dark, reaching. around to unzip her dress; he had never actually see a naked female body either. Terezi purred to show encouragement, luring him to continue, reaching up to take off the fedora and threw it to the side. Coincidently it landed on a hat rack by the door, yet no one saw it.

 

Terezi pulled off his tie, working on unbuttoning his shirt as he slid her dress down a bit. She simply had left the tie over the side of the couch, she was going to want to use it later. The troll pushed off the shirt, which he aided in removing. He had slid her dress down to her hips when John came striding down the stairs.

 

"Hey dad did my package come?!" His dad sat up, hiding his naked torso behind the couch as he shook his head. Terezi sat up beside him, a grin across her face, not bothering to hide anything. John had already seen her naked.

 

"Nah, but I did! You should go back upstairs~" John stared at her until he understood why she was naked and why his dad was.

 

"Oh god!" He ran back upstairs at that. Terezi laughed softly and lied back down for him, deciding to search for his "sweet spot".

 

"Come on, let's continue, daddy~" She winked at him, prompting him to lie down on top of her. Terezi laughed softly as she felt his human lump poke at her. He leaned down to kiss her again, making quick decisions. He pulled off her heels, dropping them to the ground and pulling off her dress the rest of the way. The troll underneath him had been completely void of underwear.

 

It was Terezi's turn to move fast, pulling off his pants and down with his boxers, she inhaled the smell of his human bulge, leaning up to nip at his neck softly. She was actually kind of surprised he didn't freak over her tentacle, she had no clue he'd never seen a naked human female before. In honesty, Mr. Egbert assumed anatomy lied to him. Or it was a fake bulge. He couldn't be sure. His other guess was because she was an alien but he ruled that guess out.

 

Slowly, very slowly he pressed into her, finding the feel so surreal, it felt pretty good! Terezi mewled in pleasure under him, burying her face into his neck and collarbone. His face made the movements of moans and groans, but nothing came out of his mouth. He continued to move at a slow, soft speed, growing himself used to the feeling of his penis squeezed in her trollian nook. He worked slow and easy, already hitting his orgasm fast. Too fast for Terezi to even really feel arousal.

 

Instead she mentally shrugged and faked an orgasm, panting softly to make it feel realistic. He slowly pulled out, kissing her cheek softly and sitting up. He helped her up, but she wasn't in a very cheerful mood anymore. She faked a smile and stood up.

 

"I should be heading home now, Mr. Egbert." Terezi pulled on her heels and dress, leaving his home to go play with herself.

 

 

* * *

 


	16. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Wine play (Request)  
> Anal (Request)  
> And Handcuff bondage

"She's upstairs in her room." Rose said as she answered the door. Terezi nodded and headed to Rose's steps, ascending. She had received no instructions, instead she opened doors until she opened the right one.

 

"Ah Ms. Pyrope" Terezi entered upon her name being called. The old Lalonde sat at the bar she had in her room. Terezi came to her, and the woman offered her a martini. Terezi hesitated but took the drink, bottom up, she downed it in one gulp.

 

"Hello Ms. Lalonde." She greeted, standing there with little movement. She took notice of the fact she was wearing only a bathrobe, curious what she had beneath. Ms. Lalonde handed her a bottle of red wine, getting up and stumbling to the bed. It was quite apparent that she was drunk.

 

Terezi approached her, climbing onto the bed. Ah she had missed human beds. They were so soft and bouncy. The first thing she did was pull off her shirt and pants, tossing them to the side. Then she bounced up and down a bit, amused by it so.

 

As she did, she pulled off her bra and boxers, throwing them to the rest. She watched as Rose's mother pulled off her bathrobe, dropping it to the ground. Terezi sniffed at her in all her glory. Of course she was still wearing her bra and panties though. Terezi quickly grounded herself on the bed, watching the adult human. She came to Terezi, stroking her cheek. She kissed the troll, slowly lying her down as she did.

 

Slowly the human pulled back "Grab the headboard, count to five". Terezi chuckled and grabbed it, counting out. On five, instead of feeling something she expected, she heard a clip. She snapped her blind eyes open and looked at both her wrists, handcuffed to the bed. Ms. Lalonde got up to grab a wine bottle, coming back to kneel over the trapped troll. She pulled up a corkscrew from the side of her panties. She stabbed the corkscrew into the cork, turning and pulling it out.

 

"Now, something for me~" Ms. Lalonde held the bottle to her lips, taking a moment to sip it. Then she turned the bottle and poured it up and down the troll's torso, from collarbone to her hips. Terezi whined softly, it was a unique feeling. The woman set her bottle down and leaned down to lick at her wine covered body. She softly licked her collarbone clean, slowly making her way down to her hips. Terezi gasped as she licked over her breasts and nipples.

 

"A-aaaaah" Terezi closed her fists, biting her lip in pleasure. Ms. Lalonde looked over her, giving a slight smirk. She climbed off, in search of something. Terezi watched her with her nose, softly purring. Rose's mother was certainly unique. At least compared to the other humans. Ms. Lalonde came back, taking up her spot again. She softly teased her little tentacle, tickling it slightly. Terezi cooed out, whimpering.

 

"G-Goddamn you woman" Ms Lalonde's face gained a smile, and she pulled out a little black object. She slowly reached down, a slight smirk on her face. She reached past her nook and bulge, pushing the little black object into her ass. Terezi cooed out, she hadn't been aware that there was lube on it, it was nice and clear probably, slick enough to fit in her ass clearly. Once it was in, Terezi lost the smell of Ms. Lalonde’s panties, but soon it wasn’t even noticeable to her.

 

"H-Humans do it nice~" She commented, eyes sliding closed. Ms. Lalonde lifted up to stroke her face softly, kissing her softly. She slid herself on Terezi's bulge, moaning out in pleasure, getting a bottle from the side of the bed. She took her other hand back, starting to grind softly on Terezi's bulge. Slowly she unscrewed the cork in the bottle. She pulled back to gently give her a sip then drank some herself.

 

She began to ride her bulge a bit, exchanging sips with the young troll. Terezi moaned out under the woman, actually really enjoying it with the human. She didn't really mind with the other humans, aside from Jade, but Rose's mother was good, she rather liked it a lot. Terezi moved herself a bit so she could free up her legs a bit, bending them, but with her hands cuffed and Rose’s mother laying on her crotch -damn that woman laid a ton- there really wasn’t much she could do.

 

Ms. Lalonde mewled out in pleasure quite loudly, Groping Terezi’s breast, coming in pleasure. Her bouncing slowed to a stop and she rubbed Terezi breast softly in an attempt to get her to come. When that wasn’t working well, Ms. Lalonde pulled off of Terezi’s bulge and leaned down to lick at her nook. She was a bit startled when she gave a nice lick and Terezi orgasmed right there. Ms. Lalonde purred and sat up, moving closer to stroke her cheek.

 

“Good troll~” She commented, reaching up to uncuff her. Terezi smiled and nipped playfully, yawning a bit.

 

“I better get going, got a party to head to” Terezi said as a lie. Honestly she kind of felt a wee bit tipsy and she didn’t like to be out when she was. She got up and stretched, rubbing her wrists a bit. She slid off the bed and picked up Ms. Lalonde’s robe, putting it on. “I’ll return this soon~” It was a clear lie, she was going to keep it and put it with the rest of her “borrowed” clothes. She leaned and gave Ms. Lalonde a goodbye kiss, then scooped up her clothes and left.

 

 

* * *

 


	17. Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Anal (requested)  
> Daddy kink (requested)  
> Cutting Kink (requested)

Terezi knocked on the door to the Strider's apartment. Terezi grinned widely, humming softly. The door opened to show Dave's brother. He looked at her, tapping his foot.

"Hey Mr. Strider" She greeted, her usual grin on her face. He glared at her through his shades.

"In the apartment, young lady." He told her. Terezi raised an eyebrow, confused. "Now." He told her sternly. She scrambled into his apartment, remembering what he said he wanted to do with her. She leaned on his wall, watching him. "I can't believe you! I can't trust you outside alone!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not this dark." He goes and gives her a hug. He was excited for this, especially for after this.

"I'm sorry daddy~" She said, grinning. She could feel his human bulge grow in his pants against her.

"You say that every damn time!" He says as he pulls off her. "I think this time I'm punishing you for disobeying me." He said, taking her wrist tightly and moving to the couch. He sat down on it, pulling her over his lap, pulling her pants and boxers down. She let out a small giggle, earning herself a hard smack to her ass. She yelped out, Dave's bro slapping her ass again.

"This is for being out so late" He spanked her again, then rubbed her ass softly. "This is for always disobeying." He spanked her harder. "Damnit Terezi." He then started spanking her over and over, relentlessly. "God fucking damnit Terezi." He then pulled her up, giving her now teal ass a soft rub. He patted it softly, moving his hand to purposely tease her nook. He looked over her small bulge, just taking it into his memory. She purred at this attention, making his bulge erecting to full length, easily visible.

Dave's brother pulled off his pants, grunting happily at the freedom of his dick. He pulled down his boxers, letting his dick stand free. He turned over his next words carefully and briefly before speaking up.

"Come on darling, daddy needs you." Terezi giggled and set herself on his lap, aiming to penetrate. She moaned out as she slid on his, reaching to pull off her shirt and bra, smirking. Bro smirked right back at her, grabbing her and pushing her into the couch, leaning in to kiss her hard and beginning to thrust. Terezi kissed him harder, nibbling his lip, moaning at his thrusts. Terezi had this feeling that he wasn't going to be someone who'd fuck her once. That was perfectly okay with her.

"O-Ohhhh Daddy!" Mr. Strider began to do some ramming motions into her nook, grasping her hips. She moaned out as he did, clutching his shoulders more as he humped her. Nothing was hotter for him that to hear his sex partner call him that. One of the few reasons he didn't let Dave call him dad or daddy. He'd pop a boner in front of the poor boy.

Bro grunted and pulled from her lips, shades clanking a bit as he lingered over her lips, staring into her red eyes, holding tighter. It had been such a long time he'd been intimate with someone, he had jumped at the chance to fuck another person. He excluded the fact that he was gay when she asked. She had a troll version of a bulge, it was good enough for him. Sure he expected it to be bigger, he didn't mind, he'd be plowing what looked like her plump ass soon enough. He groaned as he continued to thrust. He would've gone right to her ass but he wasn't sure if she liked anal or was just being nice and saying yes.

Terezi cried out, clutching him. He smiles at her pleasure, thinking she'd be so sexy if she was a man, with a bigger bulge of course. Tired of staring at her, he leaned down to bite her neck. It wasn't that he was tired of her feminine charm, look, or somewhat petite facial structure, but it certainly didn't help his boner. She held tighter onto him, crying out more, panting softly.

"D-daddy! I'm going to come!" She bites her lip, digging her nails into him. He growled against her skin, ready to release into her. She orgasmed around him, the strange feeling (for him) forcing him to orgasm in her, slowly pulling out. He pulled back, smirking at her.

"But I'm not done with you yet~" He pulled her up, pressing her to him as he moved. She chuckled, enjoying the warmth. He quickly turned her around and pressed her to the wall firmly, moving close again, pinning her against the wall with his crotch, then moved his hands up to hers, bringing to the side to pin her wrists. This was already great, he was going to ram her into the wall, he wanted to make sure the neighbors would know that he was getting laid, after all those times they practically rubbed it in their face by banging against his wall, he was so sick of it.

Bro grinded against her ass, eyes closed, imagining Matthew McConaughey in her place, just shorter. He didn’t care for his acting, but his plump ass, perfect. He growled happily, pressing his cock between her butt cheeks, purring happily as he pushed further, his dick probing her asshole before slowly pressing in. He remained slow, letting her adjust as he did, breathing softly, keeping his want to break her ass on him right now.

“Come on Daddy~ What are you waiting for?~” She taunted, shaking her filled ass for him. He growled and gave her right cheek a spank, smirking.

“You and I both know I’m in charge, I’ll go how fast I want. And good news, I’ve decided to wreck your ass~” He growled and thrusted deep into her ass, pulling back and thrusting harder, growling assertively. The troll cried and moaned out at his thrusts, clawing the wall a little with a pleased purr. He growled more at her, thrusting faster and harder as he ruined her ass. Each thrust he made sure to hit the wall, hoping the neighbor would be jealous.

“God damnit bro! I’m trying to!” Dave came out, eyes landing on the pair. The bumping against the wall was his bro, plowing his moirail. Instead of any other words, he turned, quickly going back to his room, trying to forget what he saw.

“Terezi, we’re moving to the roof.” He said, realizing they were against the wrong wall. He pulled out of her, lifting her up and over his shoulder without listening to what she would say on the matter. He held her up, dropping down the ladder to the roof, climbing up with her. As soon as he reached the roof, he threw her back down and entered without hesitation, already thrusting. Terezi growled due to his throwing her around, but her protesting ceased when he hit her ass just right. She cried and moaned out happily, already there when he did, orgasming nearly at first thrust. He growled happily and continued a little while before letting himself follow her into the blissful state.

The duo laid there for a little wordless, recovering from the high they were on. Soon they were just laying there happily, enjoying the cool air from the top of the apartments. It was relaxing and calm, how could they pass it up. Bro stared out at the lights, dusk was a beautiful time in the city. Terezi sighed happily as they lied there, eyes closing peacefully. Dusk quickly turned to night, leaving the pair cloaked in the darkness. It was only a matter of time before the human got up. Terezi looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. He held his hand out, helping the girl up. She stumbled back a bit, she honestly didn’t expect to get up for a while longer.

“Listen Terezi, indulge me on one last kink.” She tilted her head.

“And what could that b-” He pulled out his sword, looking at her.

“I have a sort of cutting kink, so I’d like to do some sword fighting.” She blinked, still questioning it.

“So is your kink getting cut, or doing the cutting...?”

“Both. Both is the best.” She shrugged and pulled out her cane, splitting the halves. It wasn’t something she wouldn’t do.

“Ready?”

“Always~” He chuckled and moved forward, slicing at her. She took one step back, slicing at his chest. She wasn’t afraid of blood, cutting him or getting cut. It could be a nice change, or nice difference from her usual sex life. She grinned as the cut ran shallow diagonally on his chest. He sliced her across the stomach, leaving a slightly deeper teal cut. She dived in, slicing his leg as she gave a small spin, landing a second cut on his other leg. He grunted and moved, flipping over her kneeled form, managing to slice her back barely then a swift cut across the ass. She yelped out, turning up and around fast, taking a semi deep cut to her left breast. He swept his leg under her, catching her and spinning her back around. He held her down on her knees, blade to her throat.

“I win” He put his sword away, releasing her.

“Well no shit! You’re probably older and stronger!” She hissed, getting up.

“It’s been a fun night miss Pyrope.” He looked over at her. “But I’m going to go make sure Dave’s okay.” She shook her head.

 **  
** “I’ll do it, we have a better relationship~” She grinned and headed down to him, grabbing mr. Strider’s boxers while dressing again. She stuffed the boxers into her pocket and ran to Dave’s room to go talk to him.

 

* * *

 


	18. Bec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Wedgie (request)  
> Anal (request)  
> Bestitlity (because its with Bec of course)

Terezi hummed as Jade walked her out in the area, bringing her to the most vegetated section of the island. In hand Jade held a bag of steak and a perfume bottle. Terezi held some rope, next to Jade, happily trotting.

“So you’re sure you want to do Bec? he can be a bit… rough… And he’s quite an untraditional dog in terms of sex, which is actually really strange.” Terezi laughed.

“Well I’ve made it through all the other trolls, John, Rose, you, John’s dad, Rose’s mom and Dave’s bro, I’m definitely sure I can handle him.”

“Well I have your Bec bait here, I can help you attract him, but if he doesn’t want to come, he won’t. He’s a very independent dog.” Terezi chuckled.

“Well I have a good feeling he will.” Jade led her to a small clearing, trees in every direction. The grass was lush and green, felt good to the touch. The sun cascaded down on the spot in the most serene way. The perfect place to attract Bec. Jade led her to the center, sitting her down.

“So there’s entirely a ten percent chance with all this meat he might just eat you.” Jade told her. Terezi rolled her eyes and smiled, handing Jade the rope. She stripped down to her underwear, pulling her bra off. “Oh leave the boxers, Bec loves them!” Jade told her, grinning. Terezi raised an eyebrow, leaving them on. Jade smiled. “Lie down on your stomach” Terezi got down, spreading her legs and arms for her. Jade moved, sitting on Terezi’s back, earning a groan from the libra. Jade brought her legs up and together, tying them together, cutting the rope from the rest. She put her legs down, leaving them tied together. Jade turned around on Terezi, taking her hands up and tying them.

“How are you even tying me?” Terezi asked, turning her head to Jade. Jade chuckled and slid off, bringing her tied ankles and wrists up and hogtying her.

“That way~!” She chuckled and pulled some meat out, looking her over. She pulled out the sausage links, bringing Terezi’s head up and wrapping them around her neck, loose so she could very easily breathe. Jade grabbed some steak from her bag, moving her torso up a bit, sliding the steak between her breasts, slowly putting her back down.

“Jeez Jade you’re just trying to meat me up huh?” Terezi chuckled, yelping out as she felt Jade stick a weiner in her nook. She squirmed a little before she felt a bratwurst slowly pushed into her ass. Jade topped it off by sliding a porkchop between her buttcheeks. Terezi squirmed a bit, whimpering softly. Jade grabbed a bit of bacon bits, sprinkling it over the meaty libra. “Jade! That’s a lot of meat! I don’t want him eating me!” Jade reached in and before Terezi knew it, Jade forced a ballgag in her mouth, strapping it around her head.

“Oh shoot I forgot some!” She took some meat cubes, sticking some on each horn. “Ka-bobs! I think that’s what they’re called.” Terezi gave her a glare, glad she had left her glasses at Jade’s house, since she told her that Bec was wild. Jade grabbed some meat juice, juice and grease such as bacon greases, beef juice and other sorts. She tipped the jar, drizzling and running the juice and grease over her body. Once the yummy liquid was covering her, Jade pulled out the perfume, squirting it over her, getting up, looking at her hidden camera, grinning and walking away.

“Have fun with Bec~!” Terezi squirmed a bit, huffing softly. In truth she did ask Jade to help her, Terezi probably should’ve seen something over the top coming. She just really hoped she had fed Bec today, she didn’t want to end up as dinner in his belly. She sighed and lied there, bored. There wasn’t really much to do with her predicament. She was basically laying there like a hog on a plate. The only difference was that she was ball gagged, instead of the usual apple, and she was full of meat. Both though were slathered with grease and oil. Ooh she’d get Jade back for this if sex with Bec wasn’t ten out of ten on her scale.

Terezi nearly jumped when she heard swift movement behind her. She squirmed a bit, eyes wide as she tried to identify what was happening. She barely could wiggle in this position, completely exposed and helpless. Her body was stiff and tense as she awaited for the hunt. If it wasn’t Bec, then she was the perfect prey for whatever predator was out there, tied and covered in meat, Jade had really put on a good appearance for prey.

Terezi jumped as she felt warm air brush across her back half, shaking slightly. Then she felt two furry paws, one on each buttcheek. She assumed it was Bec, though she wasn’t able to tell. He leaned down to lick her back, earning a giggle from the libra, it tickled her as he did. He leaned forward, his body pushing her legs down, her hands strung back a bit with it. He licked at one of the cubes on her horn, eating it off her horn. She lied there, almost motionless, if she dared to move she could end up in pain. Bec ate off the cubes on her horn, licking softly at her horn. Terezi purred out, perceiving it as a sweet calming gesture. In actuality it was only because she had meat juice on her horn. Terezi cooed out to her gag, pleased by this gesture. Bec leaned over again, licking and eating the meat on her other horn. When he finished, he licked her horn again, moving forward and lying on her, legs pressing under him, arms tight under him. He licked at her hair, licking at the meat and juices and grease, eating some of the bacon. Terezi let out a soft whine from an occasional tug by his teeth.

It wasn't long until Bec was done eating bacon sprinkled in her hair. He sniffed down her side, trying to sniff under her. She giggled as she felt him sniff her breast, purring softly. He stuck his nose under her chest, flipping her over and tackling the meat between her breasts, eating at it like a hungry dog. Terezi whimpered as his sharp teeth grazed her skin, though never once did he bite into her. He slowly licks the meat juices from the now gone steak. Terezi moaned out softly, leaning up on his tongue. He licked her breasts clean, by the time he was done, her nipples were perky and hard, the libra clearly pleased.

Bec flipped Terezi back over, leaning down to sniff her boxers, smelling more meat. His eyes shifted, moving higher again, licking at the bacon and grease on her back. She giggled softly as she felt his warm tongue caress her skin. She purred out happily as he licked, biting her gag happily. Bec licked up and down her back, enjoying the meat. Once he was done, his face was up high, sniffing around at the smell of more meat. He moved between her strung up arms, sniffing under her hair, She giggled at the feeling of his hot dog breath on her neck, purring a little more. Then he found the sausage links, biting onto one link.

This time however, instead of him tearing into them and eating them, he shook them like a wolf tears its prey to kill. But Bec was smart enough to know she was much bigger than him that it wouldn’t kill her. Instead her head shook with him, Terezi very clearly whining against it to her gag. Bec stopped, and adjusted to press his paws on her back, a very loud, sound growl coming from him. Clearly Bec was displeased with the troll’s whine, and he was going to make her pay for it. He was going to make her pay until he had finished fucking her, after he released her. He pressed his paws harder on her back, growl low and prominent, one that would chase away an entire pack. Finally he began to fiercely and viciously shake them, forcing her head to shake hard and fast. He didn’t stop shaking until her whining turned into sad, pitiful whimpers.

Once the whimpers were audible enough through her gag, he stopped, letting go and grabbing the end of the link, pulling and choking her a bit like a choke collar.It was almost ironic that she was the one being choked with an almost choke collar. Not only that but by a dog of all things. His growl grew as he continued, intimidating her as she choked on the links. He eased up, leaning back down to let her pant through her nose. Once she had caught her breath he pulled again, choking her again. This time he growled louder as he did, choking her a little longer before releasing the links entirely. She whimpered loudly as she panted, trying to regain herself. As she did, he got off her, circling around her a bit.

This was the first time she could smell him, confirming it was Bec and not some wild animal torturing her. Jade did warn Terezi that Bec was untraditional, and he was definitely rough so far, maybe not in sex terms but in other terms. The second time he trotted around, she noticed his green tip, ready to be used. He moved back around, sniffing at her boxers again. He leaned in, grasping the edge of her boxers, getting down, a low growl at her to tell her if she ruined this, she’d regret it.

Bec pulled, wedging the girl and slipping his body under her arms, wedgie in his mouth, crawling up to her head, pushing her boxers over her head, piercing the boxers on her sharp horns. He crawled out from on top of her, trotting around again. Right after he slid off and let her wedgie take form, her head pulling back a little, ass springing up a little. The porkchop pressed down to right above her asshole, pressed in such a tight space, meat juice spreading all over her ass. He moved back to her back half, leaning down, pushing part of her boxer to the side just a bit, leaning in to eat the hot dog in her nook. He pressed it in for a second, earning a soft moan from her before pulling it out of her nook entirely, eating it.

He moved in and slid his soft dog dick in, letting it harden a bit in her. She moaned out at his feeling, enjoying it. Bec very much so more of an ass dog but the ass was too hard to get into when he wasn’t a hard dog. Bec thrusted a bit, making the libra moan. He continued a bit until he was hard enough to penetrate but his knot wasn’t inflating yet. Then he pulled out, leaning down to eat the brat from her ass. She purred out, wiggling her wedgied ass a bit. Bec leaned down trying to eat at the porkchop before realizing that he wouldn’t be able to eat it unless he broke her wedgie. He whimpered but settled with pressing into her ass. Bec licked at her ass as he pressed in, licking at the meat juice.

Terezi bit at her gag, moaning out as she squirmed a bit. Bec pressed deep into her ass, slowly starting to thrust inside her. He worked himself deep into her, leaning down to lick at her hands, it was sort of hard for him to find much to lick with her boxers covering a large part of her, and her arms and legs up. He worked his slowly growing knot into her ass, wanting to knot with his new teal bitch. He thrusted deeper and faster, making her take all of him in. Soon his knot swelled and he pushed deep into her fast, letting him lock her on his dick. He held her there, sniffing up and down her boxers. She panted softly, just now aware that she had orgasmed. She was so caught up with Bec she almost missed the bliss of orgasm.

Once she finished her orgasm, Bec followed her, orgasming into her ass, his knot still locked in her.  He licked her neck as he softly while he waiting to unknot her. He moved to bite her underwear until the fabric snapped. Slowly his knot shrunk as he moved under her underwear, eating at her porkchop. Once he was done, he went back to licking until his knot shrunk. Once he was able to pull back, he pulled out and ran off, moving to something else.

 **  
**Jade giggled as she started to get up. Her desk was covered in cum and she knew she’d have to go out and get the hogtied libra.

* * *

 


	19. Handmaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Bondage  
> Time manipulation  
> Voyeurism  
> Milking (but not lactation, just the motions)  
> Constant Orgasms  
> Vibrator  
> Anal

Terezi sat on her scalemate pile, wearing nothing at all. She hummed as she waited for her guest. She closed her eyes as a flash of light appeared in front of her, of course she didn’t really need to but it was more of a standard reaction. Once the light had dispersed, she sniffed and smelled Aradia’s ancestor, The Handmaid. She looked the rust blood up and down, grinning at her before releasing a wolf whistle. Who knew she was quite so sexy and hot? She always assumed she was like Aradia, curves barely there, though that might’ve been from her death so early in her life.

The handmaid approached the young troll and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the pile rather roughly, a scalemate from the top following them. She grabbed her needle with her free hand, up and yanking it down, tearing open a hole in time and space to step through, dragging the libra with. Terezi was in awe, looking at all the colors swirling around as she followed Handmaid. She sniffed back, smelling the hole behind them sealing up.

Handmaid dragged her further, slicing open another hole, stepping out in a big green palace. Terezi sniffed around, gagging at the scent. She hated green. She came across a big, muscular green man, glaring at him, knowing who he was. His big calico coat sat on a nearby coat rack, his pants were at his ankles, a big flaccid cock between his legs, the look resembling the end of a snake. It was big but for his size it looked small on him.

Handmaid released the girl, unzipping her outfit, letting the dress fall off her gracefully. Terezi took her free moment and withdrawing her cane and moving in towards Lord English. Sure she was here for sex, but how great would it be to tell everyone ‘hey I know I’ve been a little whore with everyone, but I killed Lord English during a booty call, sooooo’. One second Terezi was charging at him, the next, she stood completely still, both of Handmaid’s chopsticks right in front of her throat. It took about half a second to realize she was tied, probably to prevent her from attacking her lord.

Terezi’s elbows were tied to her mid back, her hands tied together on her upper back. They weren’t simple two ties or anything either, her hands and arms felt completely entangled in rope, probably for show or strength or more likely both. Each finger was tied to the mirroring finger on the other hand as well, making it hard to even wiggle them. Her hands were to her back by rope that wrapped around the front to tie around her breasts, even the rope around her breasts were tied to tie in, a small ring around each nipple so that even the smallest movement would make them rub against the rope in one direction or the other. Terezi could feel rope run up above her breasts, diagonally on each side, wrapping around the back of her neck and connecting just in front of her neck in front of her held chopstick, though the rope was loose. Her ropey entanglement didn’t stop there, it ran down her body, several lines running down her body. They ran down to a rope tied tight right above her crotch, each line tied to it. Some ran down plain and simple, vertical; others ran down in a criss cross pattern to leave diamond patterns all over.  

The rope around her hips was tied to another few strands of rope, most of them strung over her crotch and tied out behind her, a few going right through her nook lips, around through her ass cheeks to tie to the other side of the rope, two strands on each of her side of her nook lips, tying to the same rope, pressing into her round cheeks. Two strands of rope pressed into each thigh as they ran down to the next section of rope tight tied around her, her mid thighs. The last strand of rope ran down, wrapping around her bulge, from the base, to the tip, wrapped back down to the base again and back to the rope on her hip, the rope loose. Her mid thighs were wrapped tightly together, wrapped several times around. The rope ran down from her mid thighs, this time all of it making diamond patterns to the the next tied section at her knees, these tied five times around.

The rope cascading down her knees to her mid calves followed the pattern of her torso. The rope running from her single wrapped mid calves were loose and careless, met by dark green shackles in the ground holding her ankles. The final thing to complete her ropey imprisonment was a rope fashioned handle tied on her back between the rope around her neck and hips, cushioning around the handle.

It was almost like she was trying to make it painfully obvious that she was in control, Terezi was just for display, and that she had been baited and trapped. It was also very clear to the trapped girl that Handmaid had frozen time to get her. If it weren't for the shackles, she would've thought this was just a way to stop her, not a trap. It took a short amount of time for her to realize there were anal beads up her ass and a dildo in her nook. She stood in her containments, smelling at Lord English, unable to move anything but her toes.

“Fuck your time shenanigans.” She hissed out, growling softly. She spit out at Lord English, though of course because of their distance it didn’t hit him. “And your chopsticks aren’t very intimidating!” She growled out, hissing softly. In response, Handmaid pressed her chopsticks against Terezi’s throat, cutting off her air supply. Terezi stood strong for a little bit before gagging and coughing for air. Once she was running extremely low on air, Handmaid pulled her chopsticks away from her, allowing her to breathe. Terezi gasped and inhaled, panting a bit. Handmaid threw her chopsticks, accurately that each flew by Terezi’s ears to startle the girl, her chopsticks landing in the wall in front of the girls and behind Lord English. Terezi blinked, her heart had skipped a beat at that, taking a second to recover. Handmaid crossed her arms, waiting for another comment from the libra.

“W-Well I guess I don’t have to worry now” She muttered out quietly under her breath. Unfortunately, Handmaid heard it, smirking. She had accounted for this and was prepared to deal with her. Handmaid grabbed the handle she put into the harness, yanking. Instead of moving back, Terezi felt her air supply constrict again, the rope around her neck tightening. That wasn’t all though, she felt the rope around each of her breasts and each nipple press into her soft flesh, breasts and nipples squeezing. She felt the rope through and around her nook lips squeeze them, one rope through her lips pressing to her clit, her bulge was constricted by the rope, even the rope around her ass cheeks squeezed. All the rope around her squeezed, even the rope tied to her legs. Handmaid’s handle wasn’t there to hold onto for fun, it was there to punish and please. In a matter of seconds, Terezi felt the dildo in her nook start to vibrate, aware now that it was a vibrator. Handmaid slid the remote between her stomach and some rope on her stomach, almost as a taunt, she could control it if she hadn’t played into Handmaid’s trap.

Handmaid held the handle tight until she could tell the libra was running low on air again, choking and coughing. That’s when she released, watching her feeble pet struggle to breathe. She looked at her lord, gauging his reaction. Handmaid pushed the girl to her knees. She froze time moving around to move her head to face where her chopsticks stuck, going over and grabbing them and returning to her. She reached down and yanked the anal beads out, planning on making her experience it all at once. If done right, she’d orgasm right away. She sliced the rope holding her thighs, knees and calves, spreading her legs as far as the shackles would allow. She gripped the handle tight, ready to pull in case her captive girl tried to rebel again.

Handmaid restarted up the time, Terezi crying out from the rush of pleasure from the beads, orgasming right there. Handmaid smirked and kneeled down behind Terezi, between her legs. Terezi didn’t realize as she rode her orgasm in bliss, panting softly, not even bothering to question her legs anymore. Handmaid reached, grabbing a fistful of hair, her other hand moving forward to rub a breast, slowly weaving her bulge into her ass cheeks. Terezi moaned out, biting her lip, her moan only growing as Handmaid managed to shove her bulge into Terezi’s ass, first letting it wiggle in before thrusting in her deep. Handmaid tugged on Terezi’s hair, her tug closer to a yank, smiling as her head was forced back. Handmaid soon pulled her hand out of her hair, reaching around to grab and squeeze both breasts, to please but more for show to Lord English.

Handmaid began to squeeze and pull her breasts, imitating motions one would use to milk a cow. Terezi moaned out, biting her lip in pleasure, pressing her breasts more into her hands. Handmaid moved in, her lips right beside her ear. “Mmm, it's a shame these nice, fat udders don't make anything tasty for us, what kind of cow are you?~” She licked the shell of her ear, thrusting in deep as she continued to “milk” her. Now was the game of making her desperate and needy, something Handmaid was good at. She licked the shell of her ear, moving her tongue down a little, nibbling on her earlobe, pressing her bulge in a bit deeper, almost putting less emphasis on her thrusts, trying to make the libra focus entirely on what she was doing to her.

Her tongue went back to lick up and down her shell, occasionally nipping her ear in certain places. As she did, she got more careless with her squeezing and pulling, almost every movement forcing a nipple against the rough rope in a fashion that a nipple was always rubbing against it. She almost constantly moaned, grinding a bit onto the vibrator in her nook, her nook dripping, almost oozing. Handmaid continued to imitate milking her breasts, almost coming out like abusing the girl’s breasts and nipples. She smirked as she watched the girl practically break in her hands, pleased by Lord English’s pleased reactions.

Terezi cried out, grinding harder on her vibrator, biting her lip hard, trying hard not to cave in and orgasm. Handmaid sensed her struggles, her smirk growing as she gave both breasts a hard squeeze and pull, making it last longer until she released one, the other squeezing tighter to compensate. Terezi practically screeched out, feeling herself get weaker, biting her lip more. Handmaid’s hand travelled down, stopping and cranking the vibrator all the way up to ten, forcing an orgasm from Terezi as she screamed out in pleasure, her nook pulsing in pleasure. As soon as the dial was changed, her hand moved quickly back up to her breast. She grabbed her breasts, squishing them back down against her body, letting Terezi pant and recover a little. As she waited, she moved her hand so  her thumbs were on her nipples, rubbing them in small circles against the rope. Terezi moaned out, continuing to grind on the virbrator. Throughout this entire time, Handmaid had been lightly thrusting in and out of her fucktoy’s ass, letting her forget about it for now.

Once Terezi’s heavy panting had completely gone to moans, Handmaid smirked at Lord English, finding a perfect spot on Terezi’s neck, leaning in, she bit her neck a bit harsh, her hands quickly moving and taking her breasts up again in her hands, making the milking motions again, only much much faster, very clearly she was altering time to go this fast, smirking as Terezi screamed out loudly in pleasure, fidgeting against her, only making her go sloppier on her breasts, forcing the libra into another orgasm, this one lasting much longer. Handmaid continued to move fast and hard, Terezi almost getting concerned her breasts would catch on fire due to the speed. Though she didn’t have much brain power to devote to worrying, she was pushed into another orgasm following right after the last one, probably from the extreme speed of her breasts being pulled and squeezed, combined with the high intensity of the vibrator. Terezi struggled and squirmed in her captivity, the pleasure almost too much for her to bear.

“Do you like it when I milk your fat udders, Cow?” She smirked wider. “Looks like something tasty does come out, just down there instead~” She let go of her neck, a lovely teal hickey on her neck, some blood clotting up from Handmaid’s teeth. She brought her face up to the younger troll’s ear, whispering softly as she continued to “milk” her. “What are you?” Terezi continued to just moan out, continuing to orgasm. Due to her lack of response, Handmaid moved a bit faster, growling softly. “What are you!?” Terezi cried out, writhing in her hold. When she didn’t provide her an answer, she sped up more, thrusting her bulge in her ass deep. “Tell me what you fucking are cow or I’ll make it really hurt!”

“A cow!” She cried out tears filling her eyes. In the moment it was hurting, she was in so much pleasure it was hurting. Handmaid slowed down a little, her smirk wide.

“What are you!?” She yelled again.

“A cow!” She slowed down a little more.

“What do cows say!?” Handmaid smirked, thoroughly pleased by her surrender. She was also more pleased by how much teal cum was surrounding their knees. Terezi thought for a second, confused. Handmaid growled loudly and sped up again. “Cows fucking moo!” She watched the troll squirm and nod quick in understanding. “Now what do fat ass cows like you say?!”

“Moo!” She slowed down a little bit as a reward, smirking with a tinge of evil in it.

“What was that?!” She called out, continuing.

“Moooo!” She slowed down more as a reward.

“Moo for me cow! Don’t you stop!” She licks the shell of her ear again, thrusting harder now in attempt to get herself off. She didn’t even need to get the libra off, not when she was having constant orgasms due to her “miking” and vibrator.

“Mooooo!” She cried out, earning a slightly slower milking. She liked this type of thing, but at this point her breasts were getting painfully sore and her nook and bulge were hurting from her orgasms. She continued to moo out, knowing if she defied her again she’d without a doubt speed up again. Handmaid continued, silently close. After so long, she knew how to be silent, she had to learn for Lord English. Terezi began to feel light headed from her orgasms, running low on fluids. Handmaid continued and orgasmed in her, pulling out slowly.

Terezi screeched out before passing out in front of Handmaid and Lord English. Handmaid untied some rope until she was free, lifting the girl up. She had some rope burns on her body, not much aside from the deep ones on her breasts and nipples. She opened another rift in the timeline, carrying her out. Almost immediately she returned to her lord.

“I’ve delivered it.” She told him. He looked at her with a somewhat smirk.

“Good. To which minion did you give it to?” He asked. “And you’ve recorded what went on I suspect?”

“Either way, she’ll be ready when you get to her.” She commented, getting to her knees. “And I have. I did so in the past.  You’ll receive the copy tomorrow on your desk.”

“Good now finish cleaning up.” He got up, pulling his pants up and pulling on his coat, walking off. Handmaid glared at his retreating form, getting up and hanging up the rope she had kept in tact. They could easily use it again when she came back to screw Lord English, they’d have to if she planned to kill him again. She grabbed a mop, grunting at how much she had made the libra orgasm. The floor was covered in teal where they had been and she quickly got to work.

Terezi’s first thought when she woke up was how sore her nook was and how tender her breasts were. She also noticed how teal they were, slowly remembering her encounter with Handmaid. She groaned as she sat up on her pulsing nook, looking around. Back in her hive, the only thing different was there a glass of water on the table. She assumed it so she wouldn’t dehydrate and picked up the glass, drinking it down. She looked down and noticed how teal her nook, inner thighs, and her shins were,  surprised her cum would affect her that much. She got up and headed off to take a shower to clean her color off.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://t3r3z1s-s3xy-op1n1ons.tumblr.com/
> 
> This literally all started because I just went going, All I had in my notes for this chapter was Handmaid: Sex for LE  
> Also please send me some for Summoner? All I actually had is air sex and even thats sort of iffy ._. So yeah make some requests? (ill take out air sex too if no one asks for that)


	20. Summoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Nothing really kinky, simple slow sex

Terezi entered Summoner’s dream bubble, looking around. Terezi looked for the Nitram, sniffing. She yelped as he tackled her from the air, a small chuckle. He got up, helping her up. She chuckled and smiled.

 

“Sorry doll, just wanted to spook you a bit.” He ruffled her hair, smiling at her. He smiled at her, taking her hand. He would show her the utmost care, he’d be the ultimate gentleman. “I have a beautiful dress I’d like you to wear, I got it for you based on the sizes you gave me.” He leaned down to kiss her hand, gesturing to the room. He smiled at her.  She blushed softly, surprised by his niceness. She moved and entered the closet, looking at the beautiful dress. Red and teal, in the form of a beautiful large ballgown. A black sash wrapped around the waist.

 

“Wonder what he has planned…” She stripped down, deciding to come completely commando under the dress, taking the lovely gown, unlacing it and pulling it on. She used a mirror to help herself lace it up tight. She pulled off her glasses, setting them on a shelf. She opened the door, walking out in the beautiful dress. Summoner stood there in a suit, a red cape on his back.

 

“You look wonderful~” He moved back in, taking her hand. “Care to dance?”

 

“Uh sure but I don’t know how to dance…” He chuckled.

 

“Follow my lead.” He took her hand placed it on his shoulder, taking her other hand and holding it, his free hand moving to hold her hip. She blinked as he started to dance with her, a calm smile on his face while he looked her in the blank eyes. Soon he spun her gently, showing no reason for her to fear him.

 

“You’re being really, gentle. It’s unusual” He chuckled and dipped her, smiling.

 

“It shouldn’t be.” He moved in, kissing her softly. She blushed, kissing him back before pulling back.

 

“I-I don’t want to be mean, but I’m a bit uncomfortable, i-it feels like we’re red right now.” He chuckled and pulled away from her.

 

“I understand, do not worry, we can just have sex, I thought you’d need some kindness after being with so many people, some must have been rather rough on you.”

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle” He chuckled.

 

“Alright then, let’s get on with it.” He started to strip, Terezi following his lead, unlacing the pretty gown.

 

“Also it was a little tight on the bust.” She pulled it off, moving to put it on a coat rack. When she turned, she noticed him naked, and well hung. She purred and moved in, smiling. “Damn~” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again, making a bit deeper. She kissed him back, licking his lips. He licked her back, letting his bulge rub against her nook. She purred, her bulge rubbing his bulge. Slowly he let their bulges intertwine, what’s left after he wrapped hers moved into her nook, making the libra moan. He groaned as he kissed her more, trying to please her.

 

Summoner moved his hands a bit, rubbing her hips softly. She moaned out a bit, pressing to him. He smiled and held her close, thrusting into her. She moaned out more, her hands playing with his nipples. He stroked her back, being soft and slow in her. She purred out happily, pleased by this deeply.  He held her close, groaning and grunting out softly. She felt great on him, tight and wet for him, he just slid right in. His hands went down, stroking her bulge, guiding it right under his bulge and to his nook.

 

She moaned out louder at this, she had never actually done this, each bulge in each nook, she was always told her bulge was too small. He groaned and moaned, holding her closer, wrapping his wings around them. The ultimate sign of his pleasure. She held onto him, already aware she wouldn’t last long. He kissed her face softly, grinding on her bulge and thrusting. She moaned out, biting her lip. For a troll not used to this, it made her quite sensitive. He leaned in to lick her neck, making her gasp and cry out, orgasming around and in him. He leaned up and kissed her eyelid, joining her in it. She had to hand it to him, he was sweet and caring. It was a nice change in pace, but it wasn’t something she would enjoy all the time. Slowly he unwrapped his wings and smiled down at her.

 

“Would you like me to fly you back?” He asked, still holding her close.

 

“Yes please~” He smiled and let her dress, not minding that she was taking his shirt. He lifted her up in a princess lift when she was ready, flapping his wings and taking off, out of the the bubble.

* * *

 

 


	21. Psiioniic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> Electricity

Terezi entered the dream bubble she had instructions for, though it looked dreary looking. It was a dull place, in the center sat her target, he looked to just be sitting there, though he wasn’t doing anything. 

 

“Mr. Psiioniic?” She called out, making him straighten up and turn around. He looked so innocently at her. His eyes were calm and peaceful. He smiled at her and stood up for her.

 

“You’re Terezi aren’t you?” She nodded, approaching him. He held his hand out, making the young girl chuckle and take his hand, shaking it with a smile.

 

“Thats me.” She answered, a happy smile on her face.

 

“And I hope this isn’t awkward or anything, but you said, anything, right?” Terezi looked at him with a bit of concern.

 

“Right… Just don’t kill me…” He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No no, nothing quite extreme, I assure you, you’re safe. I just wanted to” He held his hand up, some red and blue electricity sparking up. “shock you.” He said with a smile. She chuckled and moved in.

 

“That’ll be fine, I can endure quite a bit.” She winked at him.

 

“Alright, lead the way.” He gestured to a wall, smiling.

 

“Ooh the wall? I love that~” She winked at him and chuckled. She began to strip down, Psiioniic reaching back to unzip his suit as she did. He pulled off his suit, stepping out of the boots by the time Terezi had gotten her pants off. She undid her bra as he pulled off his striped boxers, Terezi the only one left in clothes. It wasn’t long until her boxers were pulled down though and she was left naked like him. She smirked at him and took his hand, leading him to the wall before turning to let him hover over her.

 

“You truly are a beautiful girl miss Pyrope.” She smiled happily, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back, his hands pressing against the wall beside her head. 

 

Before he knew it, Psiioniic shocked the troll, almost unintentionally. Instead of getting angry, the teal blood yelped before releasing a pleased purr. The last time he had been able to have sex with another troll willingly was with Redglare centuries ago. Condesce didn’t count as she had forced herself on him. 

 

Finally he pushed into the young blind girl, stroking her cheek. She growled playfully, kissing him hard. He bit her lip before shocking her again with another small one. Soon he started to dread the end, every time he ended, he ended up shocking his partner pretty bad. One time Redglare’s hair even stood up from it. He hoped he could at least try to maintain his shocking this time. 

 

Terezi moaned loudly to his thrusts, continuing to shock the libra as they had sloppy sex. Her nails dug into Psiioniic’s flesh, her pleasure intense from his attention. His shocking and thrusting helping her get off better. Never had she known how much she enjoyed being shocked. Of course she knew she was a masochist but this was something she always wanted to try. 

 

He shocked her again biting her lip hungrily. Slowly he pulled her nails out, slamming her hands against the wall, thrusting deeper and harder as he held them. He was losing himself in this again, it was something that happened frequently when he had sex. He began pounding deeper in her, holding her hands against the wall tightly, shocking her at all places they connected. The discharge he released felt so damn good, he was finally losing so much pent up electricity. 

 

Psiioniic continued his thrusting, feeling the Libra under her orgasm with a pleased cry. He groaned, unable to hold himself back, spurting in her, using up the rest of electricity on her. Terezi cried out as he did from the intense shock, though it wasn’t as bad as Psiioniic feared, he had let out quite a bit from the session.  He smiled as he panted, slowly pulling back and out, starting to dress himself again excluding the boots. She stayed still until he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up, handing her her clothes with a simple smile. No words were said while she dressed herself, the only sounds heard was the rustling of her clothes and her zipper zipping. 

 

Finally she spoke up. “Thank you Psiioniic.”

 

“No no, thank you miss Pyrope, have a safe trip back” He told her, giving her another sweet simple smile.

  
“I will” She said, leaning up and smooching his cheek before heading out.

* * *

 


	22. Signless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains:  
> Long ranting  
> Unconcious sex

Terezi blushed as she arrived to the place marked for her, wearing a pretty red dress. It wasn’t really long, but her symbol went across her midsection, all the way around. It was more of a formal dress than for a casual hookup, but it was Signless she was going to sleep with, practically the troll jesus, she couldn’t just go in a tshirt and jeans, she had to dress a bit classier, he probably wouldn’t mind, but it was just the right thing to do. 

 

“Miss Pyrope?” She turned around, seeing the Signless. 

 

“Oh! Uh hey there…” She wasn’t sure what to call him.

 

“Kankri, you can call me Kankri.” She nodded.

 

“Alright Kankri, I, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you and I… It’ll be a pleasure to have sex with you…” She felt herself trip up on her words, something she rarely did. Then again she had never been in the presence of such a historical figure. 

 

“Terezi, please calm down, you don’t need to worry. I already think you’re a very lovely girl, just like a young Redglare.” She smiled, relaxing a bit. So many questions she wanted to ask, but decided it’d be inappropriate in this situation and because he probably had to answer quite a bit. Terezi grinned her signature grin. 

 

“Well hey let’s do this? I’m still excited to see what that secret kink of yours is!” She chuckled, moving closer. He smiled sweetly, nodding.

 

“So where do we start?” She thought about his question, humming. 

 

“Well, let’s see, let’s do your thing first~” She giggled and winked at him, moving in. What she didn’t expect was his so called kink. She sat at the ready, until he started speaking. Her grin slowly sunk as he lectured her with a rather long sermon. Eventually her shoulders sunk with a mixture of disappointment and boredom. She yawned at his sermon after at least ten minutes, regretting it a bit. She could’ve stopped him, but every time the thought crossed her mind, he sounded like he was concluding, followed by him continuing. She slowly started to pull her dress off, however his pants remained unmoved. She pulled off her dress, kicking off her heels. No underwear had been chosen for this occasion, leaving her naked for him.

 

Terezi began to focus on his crotch, waiting for his crotch to make a tent, or at least for him to stop. After another solid five minutes his pants started to tent. Listening again for a moment, she could only identify a little mini rant about castes and nobility. She listened to him for a bit more, wondering if he had gotten erect off his speech and if his lover had to deal with this.

 

No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, she failed, falling back. As she hit the grounds, she fell to sleep. He was just so… boring. Almost like all the stories she heard were wrong or exaggerated. Once she was out, Signless stopped, looking over her naked body. Usually he wouldn’t condone this type of thing, but she said she was up for anything, and this had practically been arranged. Besides, his beloved didn’t like this type of thing, and he  _ had _ given up so much. He deserved it and if she wanted to oblige, he wouldn’t stop her. 

 

He began to strip his cloak off, hanging it on a branch and pulling his tights down, careful of his bulge. He was fairly hard already from the thought of doing his secret kink, that and from his speech. Oddly enough he got off to speeches, rants, anything of the sort. His own voice was just so soothing he couldn’t help it. He grabbed some pillows and made a nice soft cushion, laying her on it for comfort. He moved over her, slowly entering her.

 

Softly he groaned with a smile as he heard a soft coo from her lips. He went slow, trying to not wake up the sleeping girl. He groaned happily, slowly moving faster, thrusting into her more, grunting in pleasure.

 

“I-If only you were awake~ But I’m happy you aren’t~” He said softly, thrusting more, adjusting the cushions for her. She let out a soft moan, enjoying a wet dream as her physical form took Signless’ bulge. He watched her dazed and sleepy body as he continued, moaning and groaning as he continued, thrusting and moving faster. 

 

Soon he groaned louder, orgasming inside the sleeping libra. He panted softly, pulling out. He looked her over, dressing and covering her with him cloak, lifting her up in his arms. He looked around and found a soft couch in a nearby bubble, moving quick and laying her down. Signless folded her clothes up, putting them under her head as a pillow as he exited the bubble.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time; I've had this one done since June but I wanted to upload this one and Disciple's together, however, I'm not sure if I'll end up scrapping hers and redoing it or not, it might be simple instead so I can work on others.


End file.
